


Duma i uprzedzenie, i polowania

by kasssumi



Category: Siewca Wiatru, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fem!Sam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/kasssumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy Sam poznała Gabe'a, nie wiedziała, kim on jest. Gdy Gabe poznał Sam, wiedział o niej wszystko. Przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tall Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane na Polski Big Bang. [Masterpoast artów.](http://angelwhoisinlovewithyou.tumblr.com/post/32946282676/my-art-for-big-bang-challenge-masterspot-fic-is)

[ ](http://kasssumi.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/481/9141)

Sam była wkurzona. Dean załatwił jej laptopa na amen, oskarżył o zepsucie samochodu, a ostatni raz uprawiała seks z Jesse’em. A to było dawno, dawno temu. A co miał piernik do wiatraka? Otóż wszystko wskazywało na to, że z powodu kłótni z bratem i całej tej frustracji z pojawieniem się UFO, najwyraźniej pragnących tańczyć, dziwnymi gadami w kanalizacji i czym tam jeszcze, jej libido, które zwykle tak pilnie zwracało na siebie uwagę jedynie przy stałym partnerze, teraz nagle skoczyło o 100% w górę. Jak nie więcej. Ale to nieprawda, że takie dziwne, wręcz chore rzeczy, jakie działy się w Crawford, ją kręcą. Są męczące, a nie fajne. I być może dlatego jej organizm chciał się wyszaleć w jakiś sposób i uznał, że seksualna frustracja jest znakomitym ujściem rozdrażnienia całą tą zagadkową sprawą. Skoro dziwy dzieją się wszędzie dookoła, to dlaczego Sam nie miałby również tego na sobie odczuć?

Zostawiła Deana w motelu, nie mówiąc mu, gdzie idzie, żeby wkurzyć braciszka bardziej. Nade wszystko nie chciała powiedzieć, że idzie zaliczyć, bo Dean dostałby szału. Zawsze ma taki humor, kiedy sprawy między nimi są napięte; nie toleruje tego, że Sam jest dużą dziewczynką i potrafi sobie poradzić w sytuacji z niechcianymi natrętami. Jako nadopiekuńczy starszy brat najchętniej zamknąłby ją pod kluczem i pilnował osobiście. Lub poszedłby za nią i odstraszał albo zniechęcał potencjalnych facetów, odpowiednio będąc sobą, czyli starszym bratem lub udając jej chłopaka. Oba scenariusze byłyby jednakowo gorsze od trzymania jej na siłę w pokoju.

Nie weszła do pierwszego najbliższego baru. Istniała możliwość, że Dean z nudów w końcu ruszy tyłek z hotelu i sam pójdzie kogoś poderwać, a jeśliby wtedy na nią wpadł, to ich rozmowa nie byłaby przyjemna dla świadków. Weszła do trzeciego z kolei pubu i nie rozglądając się podeszła do lady, zamawiając od razu dwa piwa. Czekając na nie odwróciła się i oparła łokcie na blacie, zaczynając rozglądać się po obecnych. Wkrótce potem zaklęła pod nosem, bo miała przed sobą praktycznie same pary lub grupki znajomych. Szansa na numerek dla niej spadła do zera. A nie uśmiechało jej się wracać do Deana tak wcześnie, bo pewnie włączył sobie jakieś porno myśląc, że Sam się wkurzy jeszcze bardziej, kiedy wróci i zastanie go z interesem w ręce. Westchnęła.

Szczęście jednak postanowiło się do niej uśmiechnąć, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się kolejny raz i wszedł przez nie samotny mężczyzna, bez żadnego partnera. Sam przyjrzała mu się lepiej i rozpoznała znajomego woźnego, z którym miała przyjemność rozmawiać wcześniej, w szkole. Mężczyzna jej nie zauważył, od razu przeszedł do najbliższego wolnego boksu. Sam odwróciła się do baru i chwyciła jedno z piw, upijając łyk.

Cóż. Nie miała wątpliwości co do tego, że facet jest intrygujący i uroczy. Miał przyjemną twarz i może był od niej o parę centymetrów niższy, a od Deana o parę dobrych lat starszy, ale kto by się przejmował takimi szczegółami na jedną noc? Bycie wybredną nigdy nie wychodziło Sam na dobre w tych kwestiach.

Chwyciła drugie piwo i powędrowała z nim do boksu, który zajmował woźny, stawiając je przed nim.

 

[ ](http://kasssumi.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/481/6975)

— Hej — powiedziała, wsuwając się na miejsce obok niego, nie naprzeciwko. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, ale po chwili w jego oczach zobaczyła, że ją rozpoznał.

— Hej, em, um... Znaleźliście coś w budynku? — zapytał i od razu zainteresował się przyniesionym przez nią piwem, aby ukryć drobną wpadkę z brakiem znajomości jej imienia.

Winchesterówna uśmiechnęła się do siebie i założyła nogę na nogę.

— Nic niezwykłego. I mam na imię Sam.

— Gabe — odpowiedział, posyłając jej szarmancki uśmiech. — Myślałem, że jesteście z partnerem w Crawford tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić collage.

— Zostaliśmy trochę dłużej — odpowiedziała, przesuwając nogi w jego stronę, pocierając kolanem o zewnętrzną stronę jego uda. Gabe uniósł lekko brew, ale nie odsunął się. Odwrócił się bardziej w jej stronę, za co posłała mu uśmiech.

Przez ponad godzinę rozmawiali jakby znali się od dawna. Sam nie sądziła, że będzie mogła jeszcze kiedyś prowadzić z kimś taką długą rozmowę i nie wspomnieć o niczym... niezwykłym z jej życia. Po Jesse’em nie było okazji nikogo takiego poznać i tak szczególnie to się nawet nie za bardzo o to starała. Kiedy podeszła do nich kelnerka i spytała, czy życzą sobie coś jeszcze, Gabe spojrzał na Sam z pytaniem w oczach, ale ona uśmiechnęła się i położyła mu rękę na udzie, przesuwając ją powoli wyżej, pochylając się do jego ucha.

— Może pójdziemy już do ciebie? — zapytała cicho, zaciskając nieco dłoń. Przez cały wieczór wysyłała mu zaproszenie i miała nadzieję, że w końcu ono do niego dotrze.

Po jej słowach Gabe niemal wyskoczył z miejsca, sięgając po portfel, żeby zapłacić. To rozwiewało wątpliwości, czy jest w jego typie czy nie.

Sam zaczęła się cicho śmiać, kiedy mężczyzna jedną ręką chował portfel do tylnej kieszeni spodni, a drugą ciągnął ją na zewnątrz.

— Wyglądasz na nieźle zdesperowanego jak na kogoś, kto ponoć ostatnio przeżył bardzo spektakularną noc — powiedziała pomiędzy chichotami. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Gabe pchnął ją na swój samochód, przycisnął do niego swoim ciałem i zaczął całować. Minęło wiele czasu, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś ją tak całował, więc Sam miała wszelkie prawo niemal się rozpuścić. Dodając do tego rękę, która masowała ją przez spodnie — Sam była wilgotna w mgnieniu oka. Owinęła ręce wokół szyi Gabe’a, wplątała palce w jego włosy i naparła na niego swoimi biodrami. Oderwali się od siebie dopiero kiedy potrzebowali złapać oddech.

— Boże, masz wspaniałe usta — wydyszała w jego wargi, przeczesując mu włosy. Oblizała wargi, zagarniając ślinę łączącą ich usta dla siebie.

Gabe przesunął ręce na jej talię, wyżej po bokach i z powrotem. Zsunął wargi na jej szyję.

— Poczekaj, co nimi zrobię jak będziemy u mnie. Będziesz się pod nimi wiła — mruknął przy jej skórze, tonem pełnym pewności siebie.

— Zobaczymy po fakcie — odpowiedziała, odpychając go lekko i wsiadając szybko do samochodu. Musiała skrzyżować nogi, co jednak nie powstrzymało wychodzącego z jej ust cichego jęku.

Gabe usiadł za kierownicą i ruszył z piskiem opon do przodu. Sam znowu się zaśmiała, ale zaraz uśmiech przeszedł w jęk, kiedy Gabe ściągnął rękę ze skrzyni biegów i wsunął palce między jej nogi, przez co zacisnęła je bardziej. Mężczyzna cały czas patrzył na drogę, ale na jego ustach błąkał się uśmieszek.

— Czuję cię nawet przez te spodnie, Sam...

— I kto to mówi — odpowiedziała, posyłając znaczące spojrzenie na wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach, a potem położyła na nim rękę, zaciskając ją lekko, bo Gabe nadal patrzył na drogę. Wypuścił powietrze przez zaciśnięte usta i depnął na gaz. Sam cofnęła dłoń z uśmiechem, przesuwając ją na jego ramię. Nie chciała się rozbić rozpraszając w taki sposób kierowcę.

Do mieszkania Gabe'a weszli w miarę normalnie, szybko i bez problemów. Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Gabe pchnął Sam na ścianę obok i zaczął całować, ciągnąc ją za biodra. Sam nawet bez obcasów była od niego nieco wyższa, przez co nie była pewna, czy mężczyzna będzie w stanie sprostać wzięciu ją na ręce, co najwidoczniej planował. Zanim lekko podskoczyła i owinęła nogi wokół jego pasa, przesunęła dłońmi po jego ramionach, aby sprawdzić czy ją uniesie, bo nie chciała w połowie drogi spaść na ziemię. Ramiona zdały test i szybko zaniósł ją do sypialni.

 

[ ](http://kasssumi.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/481/7288)

Gabe usiadł na łóżku, a siedząca na nim Sam zacisnęła wokół niego nogi mocniej, przysuwając się tak, że byli złączeni od bioder do klatki piersiowej. Kiedy zrobiła kompletny bałagan z jego włosami, przesunęła ręce na jego plecy i zaczęła ciągnąć jego koszulę. Gabe przestał maltretować dłońmi jej uda i odchylił się, aby najpierw pozbyć się góry swojego ubrania, a potem zacząć rozpinać jej koszulę. Sam wykorzystała sytuację i zaczęła całować go po szyi, obojczykach, ramionach; Gabe odchylił głowę z cichym pomrukiem i na oślep zaczął ściągać z niej ubranie. Jakoś nie przejęła się tym, że być może potem nie będzie miała koszulki, w której można się pokazać ludziom. Była zbyt zajęta robieniem malinek na jego skórze.

Gabe wydał z głębi gardła cichy dźwięk aprobaty, kiedy nie znalazł na niej stanika. Sam miała zamiar pchnąć go na plecy, ale coś nagle skoczyło na nich z boku. Przez swój refleks udało jej się niemal od razu zeskoczyć z kolan woźnego, ale szybko opanowała się i nie zaatakowała bogu ducha winnego psa, który najwyraźniej stęsknił się za swoim panem.

— Gabe, serio. Następnym razem najpierw zamknij psa, dobrze? — oznajmiła, kiedy mężczyzna ze śmiechem wyganiał zwierzę z pokoju. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że powiedziała „następnym razem”, jakby kiedykolwiek mieli tutaj wrócić po rozwikłaniu tej sprawy. Zmarszczyła nos i otrząsnęła się z tych myśli. Chwilowa nieobecność gospodarza dała jej czas na ściągnięcie butów; usiadła na środku łóżka opierając się o poduszki, rozpięła spodnie i spuściła je tylko trochę z bioder, czekając na jego powrót. Gdy Gabe wrócił, nadal z uśmiechem na ustach, chciał coś powiedzieć — pewnie jakąś anegdotę o psach — ale przestał, gdy zobaczył Sam.

Gdyby Sam nie wiedziała lepiej to pomyślałaby, że Gabe użył magii, aby pozbyć się resztek swoich i jej ubrań, ale widziała każdy jego ruch, więc tylko zaśmiała się i znowu wsunęła palce w jego włosy, kiedy Gabe schował twarz pomiędzy jej piersi. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale czuła się zafascynowana jego czekoladowobrązowymi kosmykami. I nie tylko dlatego, że były naprawdę miękkie. Rozmyślania na temat struktury włosów zostały siłą wypchnięte z jej umysłu, kiedy poczuła palce Gabe’a na wewnętrznej stronie ud i wargi obejmujące sutek. Odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i jęknęła przeciągle, zaraz jednak dotyk zniknął, a Sam wydała z siebie coś zawstydzająco brzmiącego jak kwilenie.

— Ach, Sam, nie przejmuj się, słonko — wymruczał Gabe, powoli ściągając jej bieliznę. — Zaraz do ciebie wrócę.

— Doceniłabym te słowa bardziej, gdybyś się pospieszył — odpowiedziała Sam, oddychając nieco ciężej i rozszerzając bezwstydnie kolana.

Od momentu, gdy Gabe dotknął jej ustami, wszystko zaczęło się zamazywać. Pierwszy orgazm uderzył ją znienacka, kiedy Gabe działał językiem cuda; naprawdę sprawił, że się pod nim wiła, jak obiecał. Sam lubiła słownych ludzi. Drugi orgazm przyszedł niedługo potem, kiedy do ust mężczyzna dołączył palce. Trzeci właśnie się zbliżał, coraz szybciej, kiedy Gabe pchał w nią, ale Sam chciała to przeciągnąć, przedłużyć. Nie była gotowa na tak szybkie zakończenie tej nocy, nie, dopóki nie rozluźni się całkowicie. Dlatego ścisnęła go mocno nogami i przeturlała ich, po czym poprawiła swoją pozycję na jego biodrach i wyznaczając swój rytm, do którego tym razem on będzie musiał się dostosować. Pochyliła się wystarczająco, aby go pocałować i tak, aby mógł objąć jej piersi. Oddał pocałunek, ale zajął się tylko jedną oferowaną piersią, bo drugą rękę przesunął w dół, po jej brzuchu, do łechtaczki. Tyle Sam wystarczyło i miała niejasną świadomość, że Gabe zaczął szczytować niedługo po niej.

Sam sturlała się z niego i schowała twarz w jego szyję, uspokajając oddech, podczas gdy Gabe zajął się gumką. Po chwili uniosła się na rękach i chciała wstać, ale zatrzymało ją silne ramię.

— Zostań na noc — poprosił mężczyzna, ciągnąc ją za łokieć w dół, na siebie. Nadal miał lekkie trudności z normalnym oddychaniem, ale wyglądał na tak zrelaksowanego, jak Sam się czuła.

Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go w brodę.

— Idę tylko do łazienki.

— Pierwsze drzwi na lewo.

Wstała i szybko wymknęła się z pokoju. Wróciła chwilę później, nie przejmując się leżącymi ubraniami na podłodze. Rano sprawdzi stan swojej garderoby. Wsunęła się pod przykrycie, przytuliła do boku Gabe'a, ale zaraz wychyliła się znowu, tym razem aby znaleźć swoje spodnie, a dokładniej telefon, który miała w kieszeni.

— Co teraz? — burknął Gabe, wyciągając rękę i głaszcząc ją po kręgosłupie, wywołując tym miłą gęsią skórkę na jej plecach.

— Muszę napisać... uch, mojemu partnerowi, że nie wrócę na noc. To mój, uch, daleki kuzyn, jest nieco nadopiekuńczy, jak starszy brat, więc podniósłby alarm na całą rodzinę, że mnie nie ma.

Gabe zaśmiał się krótko i obrócił tak, że Sam skończyła z plecami przyciśniętymi do jego klatki piersiowej.

Rankiem, po kolejnej rundzie seksu i bezowocnym poszukiwaniu własnej bielizny, Sam wróciła do brata zrelaksowana i usatysfakcjonowana wkurzonym spojrzeniem, jakie posłał jej Dean. Doskonale wiedziała, że na widok jej wymiętoszonej i aż nazbyt rozpiętej koszulki (z powodu braku guzików) Deana szlag trafi. Od razu poprawił jej się humor i samopoczucie.

Satysfakcja i zrelaksowanie zmalały do zera, kiedy Bobby im uświadomił, co się dzieje w mieście i kto za tym stoi. Sam miała ochotę rozerwać Trickstera na kawałki, zażądać odpowiedzi — czy wiedział, kim ona jest, kiedy podeszła do niego wtedy w barze — i ogólnie miała ochotę wybuchnąć.

Jej rozluźnienie trwało mniej niż dzień. Na dodatek nie mogła nie przyznać, że seks z Gabe'em — ciekawiła się, czy było to chociaż prawdziwe imię — był dobry. Dlatego nie jej wina, że jeszcze długo po tym, jak go zabili, śniły jej się zdolne usta i zwinne palce oraz jego uśmiech.

Cholera.


	2. Mystery Spot

Sam miała teraz na głowie tylko jedną sprawę, tylko jeden problem — znaleźć sposób na złamanie umowy Deana. Dlatego naprawdę nie potrzebowała erotycznych snów z Belą Talbot. Zwłaszcza w obecności brata. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak bohaterka tych jej snów ukradła im colt. Naprawdę. Przez to tylko jej frustracja seksualna znowu narastała, a nie miała teraz na to czasu. I  _psychicznej_ ochoty. Głupia fizyczność, głupie hormony, głupi Dean ze swoimi dziewczynami.

Dlatego robota nad sprawą zaginięcia w Miejscu Tajemnic miała być miłą odskocznią od codzienności. Czy też raczej powrotem do codzienności, czyli do polowań, a nie szukania rozwiązania umowy Deana. Jak się jednak okazało, do ich codzienności było tej sprawie tak daleko, jak tylko można.

Sam dotarła do granicy wszystkiego, co trzymało ją o zdrowych zmysłach. Patrząc, jak jej starszy brat umiera wciąż i wciąż... Rozwaliła Miejsce Tajemnic, ale nadal była uwięziona w tej cholernej, dziwnej, przeklętej pętli czasowej. I miała tego dość. Dzień w dzień wtorek, jakby ich życie już teraz nie było wystarczająco popaprane bez żadnych takich odskoków.

— Sam Winchester trzyma linijkę przy łóżku i codziennie, kiedy się budzi... Wystarczy!

Sam naprawdę miała dość.

Opowiedziała bratu o ludziach i ich zachowaniach, które nigdy się nie zmieniają, nie różnią się od siebie żadnym szczegółem; o tym, że ona budzi się za każdym razem, kiedy Dean umiera i nie jest w stanie temu zapobiec... A potem Dean zrobił coś, oczywiście, przez co Sam miała jakiś punkt wyjścia — pobiegł za dziewczyną, którą ona sama uważała za kolejną nic nie znaczącą istotę w tym Dniu Świstaka, co okazało się błędnym założeniem. Następnego wtorku sprawdzała w Internecie Dextera Hasselbacka, Dean wytknął, że gość  _dostał na co zasłużył_ , facet w knajpie jadł naleśniki z innym sosem... I to ostatnie przesądziło sprawę. Sam była przygotowana, bo wiedziała już, kto za tym wszystkim stoi.

Przerwała żałosne tłumaczenia potwora krzykiem:

— Nie kłam, wiem czym jesteś! Zabiliśmy już jednego z twojego gatunku!

Była wściekła, bo znowu musiała myśleć o nocy z Tricksterem, ale chwilę później prawie upuściła kołek, kiedy twarz mężczyzny przybrała twarz Gabe'a. 

[ ](http://kasssumi.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/481/7471)

— Właściwie to nie zabiliście — oznajmił Trickster ze spokojnym uśmiechem, a Sam zacisnęła zęby, kiedy beztrosko uniósł brwi. Jednak dzięki temu błyskawicznie pozbierała się w sobie i nadal trzymała go przypartego do ogrodzenia, grożąc kołkiem.

— Czemu to robisz? — zapytała, oddychając głębiej, żeby się uspokoić. Nie potrafiła objąć rozumem tego, że mógł jej coś takiego zrobić. Komukolwiek.

Najwidoczniej Trickster miał na ten temat inne zdanie.

— Chyba żartujesz. Wy półgłówki próbowaliście mnie zabić ostatnim razem. Dlaczego miałbym tego  _nie_  robić?

Sam musiała ugryźć się w język, żeby nie wytknąć mu, czemu miałby tego nie robić. Jej wyjaśnienie zawierałoby wiele zwrotów, od których jej brat dostałby apopleksji i, och ironio, padłby trupem. Nie od brzmienia tych słów, ale od świadomości, że Sam wykonywała... czynności, które byłyby w nich opisane. Na szczęście Dean odezwał się, przyciągając na siebie spojrzenie Trickstera.

— A Hasselback? Co z nim?

— Ten pustak? — odpowiedział Gabe, wracając spojrzeniem do Sam. — Nie wierzył w istnienie korytarza między czasem a przestrzenią, więc uwięziłem go w takim — oznajmił lekko, a potem się zaśmiał, spoglądając to na nią, to na Deana. Sam nadal starała się utrzymać swój temperament na wodzy. — Wtedy wy się pojawiliście — dodał Trickster, skupiając się znowu na niej, z okrutnym uśmieszkiem w kąciku ust. — Zrobiłem ci to w chwilę po tym, jak przyjechaliście.

— Więc to jest dla ciebie zabawne? — zapytała Sam, zaciskając mocniej rękę na jego marynarce. Wiedziała, że Gabe jest potworem, ale nie sądziła, że będzie zdolny zrobić jej,  _zwłaszcza_  jej, coś tak okrutnego. — Zabijanie Deana wciąż i wciąż od nowa?

Trickster nie przejął się jej ponury, złowrogim tonem.

— Raz: tak, to zabawne. I dwa: tu nie chodzi o zabijanie Deana. — Jego ton stał się poważniejszy, a Sam przez chwilę straciła wątek. Bo o co może chodzić? — Ten kawał jest robiony tobie, Sam.

Łowczyni przez kolejną chwilę nie była pewna, czy nie jest to czasem jakaś zemsta za to, że przespała się z nim, a potem próbowała zabić. Bo w sumie nie zdziwiłaby się. Zrobiła taką rzecz dwa razy, niemal pod rząd; raz z Tricksterem (który jednak, jak widać, przeżył), a potem z Madison. Zaczynała myśleć, że jest przeklęta. Nie ma co, wspaniała z nich rodzina.

— Oglądanie, jak twój brat umiera każdego dnia. Na zawsze. — Głos Gabe’a sprowadził ją do rzeczywistości.

— Ty sukinsynu — wydusiła Sam przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale on się tylko uśmiechnął.

— Ile czasu potrzebujesz, żeby zrozumieć, że nie możesz uratować swojego brata? Nieważne, co zrobisz.

— Doprawdy? — odpowiedziała mu, walcząc z chęcią zapytania go, dlaczego uznał, że jego pieprzonym interesem jest nauczenie jej czegoś. — Jeśli cię teraz zabiję, to wszystko się skończy. — Przycisnęła kołek bardziej do jego szyi. Nie zawahała się, skoro najwidoczniej on nie miał żadnych skrupułów, ona też nie będzie miała. To w końcu nie to samo, co z Madison.

Gabe chyba w końcu przejął się tym, że jest na przysłowiowej muszce.

— O, hej, łoł. Okej, posłuchaj. Tylko się bawiłem. Nie zrozumiałaś żartu, w porządku. Skończy się. Jak się jutro obudzisz, będzie środa. Przysięgam.

Sam chciała mu uwierzyć, chciała. Bo gdyby miał nastąpić jeszcze jeden, kolejny wtorek, w którym Dean...

Ale nie mogła, bo to w końcu był Trickster. Nie Gabe.

— Kłamiesz.

— Jeśli tak, wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć. Będę jadł naleśniki w knajpie.

Sam po raz pierwszy spojrzała na brata, w końcu odrywając wzrok od Gabe'a. Miała przesrane, ale to nie tak, że wcześniej tego nie przechodziła.

— Nie. Prościej będzie cię zabić — zdecydowała.

Trickster poruszył głową, co wyglądało bardziej na to, jakby się zawiódł tym, co usłyszał, a nie, jakby go zaskoczyła ta odpowiedź.

— Wybacz, dzieciaku, ale tego nie możesz zrobić.

Zanim mózg Sam zarejestrował, że ten koleś uprawiał z nią seks i mimo to nazwał ją dzieciakiem, Trickster pstryknął palcami i Sam obudziła się znowu. Ale w radiu nie było  _Heat of the moment_. Ulga, którą poczuła, niemal ją przytłoczyła. Jej radość nie trwała jednak długo, gdy znalazła Deana postrzelonego na parkingu i nie budziła się znowu. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że coś takiego stało się przez przypadek. To było wręcz niemożliwe. Wiedziała, kogo musi znaleźć, aby to odkręcić i przez pół roku był to jej jedyny cel. Aż w końcu on sam ją do siebie ściągnął, podając się za Bobby’ego.

Trickster próbował żartować, ale Sam miała tylko w głowie myśli o Deanie, o swoim bracie. O tym, że powinien żyć, bo jego umowa dawała mu więcej czasu. Więc ze łzami w oczach prosiła go, żeby wrócił jej Deana, nie słuchając żadnych wymówek, nie zwracając uwagi na gesty i nie przyjmując do wiadomości, że Dean mógł naprawdę umrzeć. Gabe z każdą chwilą stawał się poważniejszy. Chciał dać jej lekcję, tak mówił, ale ona już zdawała sobie sprawę z tego wszystkiego, z tego, że siedzą z Deanem w toksycznym, braterskim związku. To niczego nie zmieniało w jej postanowieniu odzyskania go. Prosiła dalej, starając się opanować łzy.

— Dobra, posłuchaj — powiedział Trickster, kiedy spojrzała na niego jak zbity szczeniak, co zawsze działało na Deana. — To przestało być śmieszne kilka miesięcy temu. — Podszedł do niej bliżej, trzymając w ręce kołek, którym chciała go zabić, ale teraz nie ruszyła się nawet, aby go sięgnąć. Sama nie byłaby w stanie odzyskać Deana; nie miała pewności, czy po śmierci Trickstera Dean zostałby jej zwrócony. — Mam tego po dziurki w nosie.

— Co to znaczy? — zapytała, kiedy stał tuż przed nią. Nadal nie sięgnęła po kołek, patrzyła tylko na niego niespokojnym wzrokiem.

— Ja to wiem, a ty się tego dowiesz — odpowiedział, pocałował ją krótko ale dosadnie w usta i pstryknął palcami.

Sam obudziła się i była środa.


	3. Changing Channels

Trickster miał naprawdę spaczone poczucie humoru. A Sam czuła się dziwacznie poirytowana tym, że Gabe najwyraźniej skupiał się całkowicie na jej bracie i kompletnie ignorował to, że  _ona_ poprosiła go o pomoc. Ba, nawet jeszcze tego nie zrobiła — na razie tylko chciała, żeby jej jedynie wysłuchał. A zamiast tego dostała niemal trzeci raz po twarzy od jakiejś pielęgniarki, a jej brat został postrzelony. Znowu w świecie Trickstera.

Czuła, że Gabe chyba żałuje tej nocy, skoro cały czas ją tak... traktuje. Co nieco godziło w jej dumę, ale teraz mieli poważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

Sam przez moment dostała napadu paniki, kiedy wspomnienia z wielu wtorków i długiej środy wróciły, ale jakimś cudem udało jej się przeprowadzić operację na swoim bracie, a Dean nie oberwał w jaja, używając języka, którego pewnie nauczył się oglądając jakieś porno. Niestety Sam nie posiadała takiej wiedzy i jej biedne piersi oberwały, i to porządnie. Oczywiście potem zapomniała o tym całym zdarzeniu, kiedy Trickster upokorzył ją występem w reklamie leku przeciw opryszczce narządów płciowych.

No bo, no naprawdę? Zdusiła przekleństwa w sobie, zastanawiając się, czy gdyby naprawdę miała tą opryszczkę, to by go zaraziła. Zasłużył sobie, pieprzony... pieprzony... pieprzony Trickster! Jej duma była poważnie naruszona. I nieważne, że czasami nadal śni jej się ta jedna, przeklęta noc z Gabe’em. W końcu Sam nie ma wpływu na to, co jej się śni.

Teraz jednak byli w tym dziwnym, telewizyjnym motelu i Trickster przed chwilą odesłał Casa... gdziekolwiek indziej do swojego świata. A Dean zaczynał się denerwować. Sam stała z boku i dopiero po wyjaśnieniu, co Gabe chciał osiągnąć pojęła, że znowu dawał im lekcję. Tym razem im, nie tylko jej. I tym razem było to coś poważniejszego, bo nie sądziła, że Gabe... że Trickster stał po którejś ze stron w całej tej anielskiej apokalipsie. Gdzie był w tym jego interes, nie miała pojęcia. Nie wiedziała też, dlaczego tak bardzo się do nich przyczepił, że cały czas dawał im jakieś dziwne lekcje. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka była jasna w tej sytuacji, było to, że Trickster chciał, żeby powiedzieli „tak” Lucyferowi i Michałowi, żeby ci archaniołowie mogli przejść do rzeczy.

— Zrobimy to i świat się skończy — powiedziała mu dosadnie.

— Tak? A czyja to wina? Kto wypuścił Lucyfera z klatki, hm? — odpowiedział, unosząc brew. Sam nie musiała odpowiadać, a Trickster najwyraźniej na odpowiedź nie czekał, tylko dalej dawał im wykład na temat obowiązku, przeznaczenia i innych pierdołów... Do czasu, kiedy się wkurzył. Wtedy poczuła się, jakby była forsowana przez rodzica za nieposłuszeństwo, co było strasznie dziwaczne, a nawet pod pewnym kątem obleśne, biorąc pod uwagę to, że znała wielkość jego penisa. Niestety wkurzony Trickster to zdeterminowany Trickster, dlatego znowu zostali przeniesieni.

Kolejny kanał, jak się na szczęście okazało, pozwolił im dźgnąć Trickstera prosto w serce. I Sam zrobiła to, nie zawahała się. Być może przez tą poniżającą reklamę, albo przez dwa uderzenia w twarz na samym początku tego wszystkiego, albo przez uderzenie w piersi — nieważne. Ważne, że Trickstera w końcu mieli z głowy. A jeśli to oznacza, że nie ma jak mu się zapytać o ich ostatnie spotkanie, to trudno. Nie to, że było ono aż tak ważne. Bo nie było. Nie. Co z tego, że ją pocałował. Nie obchodzi ją, dlaczego to zrobił. Wcale.

Kiedy Sam kładła się spać tego wieczora, powtarzała sobie powyższe jak mantrę, póki nie przekonała się do jej słuszności całkowicie. Jednak kiedy otworzyła oczy, chcąc ułożyć się wygodniej na poduszkach, sceneria motelu zmieniła się całkowicie. Sam od razu odwróciła się w bok, aby spojrzeć głębiej w pokój, ale nie było tam ani Deana, ani jego łóżka. Szczerze powiedziawszy, w purpurowym, przyciemnionym pokoju nie było nic oprócz łóżka, na którym ona się znajdowała. Które najwyraźniej zamieniło się pod nią w łóżko wodne. A prześcieradło i przykrycie w satynę. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że jej bokserki i krótka koszulka na naramkach były na miejscu. Całe i jej.

Jej pierwszą myślą było to, że Trickster przeniósł ich znowu do kolejnej scenerii. Zaraz potem przyszła świadomość, że po pierwsze pozbyli się Trickstera, a po drugie była tu sama, bez brata. Odetchnęła z ulgą i rozejrzała się, a potem upadła na poduszki. Sen. Zwykły sen. Jeśli będzie miała szczęście, to przez drzwi wejdzie Ga... wejdzie jakiś przystojniak i zrobi jej masaż. Co najmniej.

Obróciła się na brzuch i zamknęła oczy, siłą woli przywołując do snu masażystę. Kiedy łóżko „zabulgotało” pod kolejnym ciężarem, Sam westchnęła i ułożyła głowę na przedramionach. Mężczyzna klęknął nad nią okrakiem i wilgotnymi rękami — Sam poczuła wanilię i... truskawkę? — zaczął masować jej nagle nagie plecy. Winchesterówna jakoś nie przejęła się tym nagłym brakiem odzieży, ale cicho jęknęła, kiedy jej mięśnie pod tymi dłońmi zaczęły najpierw protestować, a potem się rozluźniać.

Nie wiedziała, ile to trwało, ale w końcu poczuła się na tyle zrelaksowana, że szybkim ruchem obróciła się na plecy. I tak naprawdę nie zdziwiła się, widząc wiszącego nad nią Gabe’a. Miał na sobie czerwone bokserki i białą podkoszulkę; również nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego jej ruchem, tylko pochylił się, kiedy ona uniosła głowę i pocałował ją. Zaczął jak ostatnim razem —dosadnie i krótko, ale zdążyła wplątać palce w jego włosy, tak samo miękkie i przyciągające jak za pierwszym razem i przytrzymała go przy sobie, domagając się kolejnego pocałunku.

— Sam...

— Zamknij się.

— Ale Sam...!

Warknęła cicho z głębi gardła, wyciągając jedną nogę i owijając ją wokół jego pasa, ściągając go na dół. Upadł na nią, ale zachował ostrożność i nie zgniótł jej. Albo, będąc Tricksterem sprawił, że nie poczuła tego za mocno. Wygięła się pod nim, odchyliła głowę do tyłu, aby udostępnić mu swoją szyję i dekolt, z czego skrzętnie skorzystał. Mruknęła cicho z zadowolenia, kręcąc leniwie biodrami w górę i w dół. Jedną dłonią Gabe ugniatał jej pierś, całował, gryzł i ssał jej szyję oraz obojczyki, a druga jego ręka powędrowała niżej, pomiędzy jej nogi. Drażnił ją przez materiał bielizny i zastanawiała się, czemu jeszcze ta część jej garderoby nie zniknęła.

Po o wiele za krótkim czasie przestał ją dotykać i sapnęła sfrustrowana.

— Gabe. — Uniosła ku niemu biodra, czując jego erekcję. — No dalej, Gabe.

Mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko i ugryzł płatek jej ucha.

— Przepraszam, Sam — wyszeptał.

Sam chciała mu powiedzieć, że nie musi jej przepraszać za przerywanie, wystarczyłoby gdyby wziąłby się do roboty od nowa, ale nie zdążyła, bo nagle poczuła się... dziwnie.

Usłyszała Deana i poczuła, jakby... Dean do niej wsiadł? Cholera jasna. Trickster.

Gdyby Sam nie była samochodem, rumieniłaby się niemożliwie. Nie wiedziała, czy z zażenowania, czy ze złości. Wolałaby, żeby masaż i późniejsze wydarzenia zostały snem. Gdyby znała prawdę, nigdy nie poddałaby się Tricksterowi tak łatwo... raczej. Miała przynajmniej taką nadzieję, bo inaczej nie wiedziałaby, co ma o sobie myśleć. Na szczęście Dean z początku milczał, więc miała czas na przegrupowanie myśli i uspokojenie swojej chęci mordu.

Najwyraźniej Dean też się przegrupował, bo wpadł na pomysł. Sam nie wiedziała, jak ma się czuć z jego ideą. Ideą, czym naprawdę może być Trickster. Nie była pewna, czy chce, aby Dean miał rację, czy lepiej nie. Wiedziała za to, że rozmyślanie nic nie da, więc postanowiła czekać na wynik starcia z Tricksterem.

— Łał, Sam, niezłe zderzaki — oznajmił Trickster, kiedy się pojawił w odpowiedzi na krzyki Deana.

— Wal się — odpowiedziała Sam, z wielką ochotą chcąc wywrócić oczami.

— No dobrze, ludzie. Gotowi, żeby pójść po dobroci?

— Nie tak szybko — powiedział Dean. — Nikt się nigdzie nie rusza, póki Sam nie będzie miała przeciwstawnych kciuków.

— Co za różnica? Szatan wyjeździ ją w ten czy inny sposób.

Przez chwilę Sam miała bardzo nieprzyjemną wizję ze sobą i Diabłem. Zadrżałaby, gdyby nie to, że na obecną chwilę była maszyną.

Kiedy jednak Trickster pstryknął palcami, szybko sprawdziła jak jest ubrana i wyszła z Impali, patrząc prosto na niego. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego jej to robił, wciąż i wciąż od nowa, ale nie nic nie powiedziała na głos. Dean tu był i nie miała pojęcia jak, ale wiedziała, że najpierw raczej powinna mu sama powiedzieć, co się wydarzyło między nią a Tricksterem. Kompletnie nie miała na to ochoty, dlatego wątpiła, że kiedykolwiek to zrobi.

Wyciągnęła zapalniczkę i podpaliła krąg świętego oleju wokół Trickstera. Teraz albo nigdy.

Gabe nie wyskoczył.

Sam nadal miała mętlik w głowie i swoich odczuciach co do tej kwestii. Kto by pomyślał, że anioł się... „spoganieje”.

— Gdzie popełniłem błąd? — zapytał Tricks... anioł.

— Nie popełniłeś błędu — odpowiedziała mu. — Ale nikt nie patrzy na Casa tak jak ty.

— No i nikt nie mówi tak o końcu świata — dodał Dean.

— To znaczy?

— Wiemy to z doświadczenia; nikt się tak nie wkurza, chyba że mówi się o jego rodzinie — wyjaśnił Dean.

Gabe nic na to nie odpowiedział, a Sam była już blisko wykrzyczenia swojego pytania, żeby się w końcu dowiedzieć, z kim uprawiała seks i...

— Więc którym jesteś? — zapytała ostrym tonem. — Gburek, Apsik czy Gapcio?

Anioł podniósł na nią wzrok. Przez chwilę tylko patrzył, poważnie i z dziwną nutą w oczach. Jakby dokładnie wiedział, dlaczego Sam chce poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie. A w pewnym stopniu musiał to wiedzieć; musiałby być głupcem, żeby nie rozumieć jej palącej potrzeby dowiedzenia się prawdy po tym, co między nimi zaszło wcześniej tego samego dnia. I dlaczego w ogóle do czegokolwiek doszło, skoro jako anioł musiał od początku wiedzieć, co się z nimi święci.

— Gabriel, okej? — powiedział spokojnie, nie spuszczając z niej oczu. — Mówią na mnie Gabriel — dodał z lekkim, prostym uśmiechem.

Sam wyłączyło się myślenie.

— Gabriel. Archanioł. — Musiała wiedzieć na pewno. Musiała.

— Zgadza się — odpowiedział i odwrócił od niej wzrok dopiero, kiedy Dean zaczął mówić.

Dopiero gdy Sam wypuściła powietrze z płuc zorientowała się, że przestała oddychać. Zachwiała się lekko na nogach. Nie słuchała już, o czym rozmawiała pozostała dwójka, tylko odwróciła się na pięcie, przyciskając dłoń nad piersiami, do swojego walącego serca.

Przespała się z archaniołem.

Jasny gwint.

— Sam? — zawołał za nią Dean.

— Załatw to, Dean — odpowiedziała, otwierając drzwi wolną ręką.

— Sam! — zawołał Gabriel, ale nie odwróciła się, tylko wyszła. Oparła się przedramionami i czołem o dach samochodu, oddychając powoli i równomiernie, starając się uspokoić.

Kiedy Dean w końcu wyszedł, razem z Casem, Sam wsunęła się bez słowa do samochodu. Wiedziała, że brat będzie chciał odpowiedzi, ale zwali to na swój PMS. A to, o czym Dean i Cas mówili z archaniołem, dowie się za moment i tak.


	4. Hammer of the Gods

Sam czuła, że powinni jechać dalej. Po prostu czuła to w kościach. Ale nie, Dean się uparł, że w taką burzę — rodem z pieprzonej  _Apokalipsy_ , jakby mało im było nawiązań do tego, co się aktualnie dzieje na świecie — powinni gdzieś się zatrzymać. I teraz właśnie zostali wrzuceni w sam środek dziwnego posiedzenia bogów, a co gorsze, najwyraźniej wyjście było obstawione. Przez żyrandol, który prawie spadł im na głowy, kiedy chcieli wymknąć się podczas kłótni pogańskich bogów.

O tak, Kali była bardzo zdeterminowana, żeby ich zatrzymać. I miała bardzo wielką żądzę krwi, chociaż Sam nie była pewna, czy walka z archaniołami by im się udała, ale jeśli miałaby pewność, że udałoby się im, to nawet byłaby skłonna sprowadzić im Lucyfera, żeby się go pozbyli. Najwyraźniej bogini była też jedną z tych mających największy respekt wśród innych, bo nikt nie kwapił się do powstrzymania jej spojrzenia, które najwyraźniej zabijało. Zanim jednak Winchesterowie byli w stanie coś zrobić — ba! chociażby pomyśleć — otworzyły się za nimi drzwi i wparował Gabriel, odebrał im głos i wysłał do któregoś z pokoi. Wszystko działo się szybko i Sam nie była do końca pewna, czy to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.

— Następnym razem, jak powiem „jedźmy dalej”... to jedźmy dalej — powiedziała do brata, dodatkowo trzepiąc go przez głowę.

Zastanawiali się, co dalej, kiedy znowu pojawił się przy nich Gabriel. Niby wszystko było w porządku, ale Sam zauważyła, że Gabriel jakby... rozmawia tylko z Deanem. Co nie było dziwne, bo ona milczała, ale... no dobrze, było. Czy to przez  _jej_  ostatnie sny? A może...

— Nie zależy mi. Nie. Ale... — teraz dopiero Gabriel na nią spojrzał, chociaż z wahaniem — ...mnie i Kali kiedyś coś łączyło.

Och. Więc o to chodzi. Sam zamrugała, nie wiedząc czy powinna jakoś specjalnie zareagować na to wyznanie, a potem usłyszała tylko „jestem sentymentalny”. Odetchnęła i skupiła się na tym, co najważniejsze w tej chwili i najbliższej przyszłości, nie dopuszczając do siebie żadnych myśli czy odczuć związanych z tą „rewelacją”.

— Mamy szansę na pokonanie szatana? — zapytała po prostu Gabriela, przechodząc do konkretów, na których teraz powinni się skupić.

— Serio, Sam? — wtrącił jej brat. Obróciła się do niego.

— Masz lepszy pomysł, Dean? — Pozostawiła to pytanie bez odpowiedzi i odwróciła się do archanioła, który miał zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy.

— To zły pomysł — oznajmił im, kłócąc się znowu z Deanem. Zwycięstwo jej brata była oczywiste.

Kiedy Gabriel... robił co musiał, żeby odebrać od Kali ich krew, Sam i Dean starali się uwolnić ludzi w lodówce. Sam po raz kolejny była duszona i niestety nie dali rady wykonać swojego zadania. Zostali z powrotem wrzuceni do pokoju z zebranymi bogami, gdzie — niespodzianka! — znajdował się już Gabriel. Ale nie jako kolejny bóg, ale prędzej w roli podobnej do tych, jakie mieli Winchesterowie.

— Jak idzie ratunek? — rzucił mu kpiąco Dean.

Sam nie patrzyła na Gabriela i Kali. Zamiast tego przyglądała się obrusowi, bogom naprzeciwko... ale słuchała uważnie słów Gabriela. Nie była w stanie nie słuchać, w końcu siedziała tuż obok, a cisza w pokoju przytłaczała, jakby każdy bóg spijał słowa z ich ust. Zerknęła w lewo dopiero, kiedy Kali zaczęła mówić o arogancji aniołów. Cóż, być może było w tym nieco prawdy, gdyby brać pod uwagę punkt widzenia pogańskich bogów i ludzi... uch. Każdej istoty, oprócz samych aniołów, tak szczerze mówiąc.

Czego się Sam nie spodziewała, to tego, że Kali zabije Gabriela.

Nawet i ucieszyła się, kiedy Dean przejął inicjatywę, bo ona tymczasowo nie wiedziała, co ze sobą zrobić. Chociaż była bardziej niż przestraszona, kiedy Dean mówił w swój... obrażający i dziwny, arogancki sposób. Ale przynajmniej to zadziałało. Kiedy Dean zajmował się uwalnianiem ludzi, Sam tłumaczyła Kali i Baldurowi, jak mogą sprowadzić na miejsce Lucyfera.

Nie była pewna, jak się teraz czuje, kiedy miała chwilę dla siebie na ogarnięcie się i zebranie do kupy. Od momentu, kiedy odkryli prawdziwą tożsamość Trickstera, Sam źle sypiała. I to nie dlatego, że nie mogła zasnąć, ale przez to, że Gabriel nawiedzał jej sny. A po sprawdzeniu Gabriela w Internecie wiedziała, że oprócz bycia „Mężem Bożym”, zwiastunem Dobrej Nowiny, panem Księżyca, panem Objawień, archaniołem, tytularnym cherubinem, aniołem zmartwychwstania, miłosierdzia, śmierci i zemsty, aniołem, który podyktował Koran, zniszczył Sodomę i Gomorę, rozgromił wojska Snacheryba i zajął się nefilim — był też Panem Snów.

Sam była tym wszystkim przytłoczona. Nagle wszystkie te noce, kiedy po raz kolejny śniła o ich pierwszym razie, nabierały sensu. Nie mogła o niej zapomnieć, skoro Gabriel cały czas wypychał jej wspomnienia na wierzch; nie wierzyła, że nie maczał w tym palców. Starała się zachować swoje sny, swój cały umysł dla siebie, ale nie zawsze jej to wychodziło. Była za to w stanie irytować archanioła przez cały czas trwania zesłanego na nią snu — zwyczajnie się do niego nie odzywała. Czasami siedział tylko obok niej, starając się wytrącić ją z równowagi, żeby chociaż na niego krzyknęła. Czasami mówił do niej, jakby z nią rozmawiał, chociaż nigdy mu nie odpowiadała. Czasami całował ją i pieścił, żeby wydała z siebie jakiś jęk, ale pomimo tego, że pozwalała mu na to (czasami), to i tak nadal milczała. Musiała go doprowadzać tym do szału, pomyślała z satysfakcją.

Teraz jednak... nie będzie miała już sposobu, żeby cokolwiek mu powiedzieć. I naprawdę starała się nie myśleć o tym, czy Kali chciała jej połamać żebra tylko dlatego, że tak „będzie łatwiej”. Miała nadzieję, że to był jedyny powód, i że bogini nie weszła jej do głowy, czy coś. Kiedy z kolei Dean ogłosił, że Gabriel jednak żyje — Sam miała nadzieję, że nie miała takiej samej miny co Kali, a jeśli miała, to że przynajmniej bogini tego nie zauważyła.

Teraz mieli ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, sądząc po dźwiękach dochodzących zza drzwi i szalejącej elektryczności. Lucyfer.

Baldur chciał się mu postawić, ale nie wyszło to na dobre ani dla niego, ani dla sprawy, bo padł trupem. Gdy ramiona Kali pokryły się ogniem, Sam i Dean jak na komendę odskoczyli za stół, nie chcąc stać na drodze siły uderzenia żadnej ze stron.

— Nic ci nie jest? — zapytała Sam, chowając głowę niżej.

— Nie do końca — odpowiedział nie Dean, do którego kierowała pytanie, a Gabriel, który pojawił się znikąd. Winchesterowie spojrzeli na anioła ze zdziwieniem. — Lepiej późno niż wcale, co? — dodał Gabriel. Następnie wcisnął Deanowi jakąś płytę ze słowami: — Chroń tego za wszelką cenę.

Dean złapał opakowanie, a jakże, ale nie spodziewał się, że Gabriel przechyli się przez niego i przeliże się szybko z jego siostrą. Kiedy archanioł się w końcu odsunął, Sam wyglądała na oszołomioną, a w ręku trzymała coś, co uważała już od paru lat za stracone: swoją bieliznę. Z tej pierwszej nocy, tak dawno temu, w Crawford. Wydała z siebie dziwny odgłos, kiedy dotarło do niej, że Gabe musiał mieć ją cały czas, że musiał ją wtedy schować. Że już wtedy wiedział, że jest naczyniem dla Lucyfera, ale i tak... ugh.

— Później, Dean — powiedziała wiedząc, że jej brat na pewno ma masę pytań. Ona sama chciałaby odpowiedzi na swoje „dlaczego”, którego nie zadała.

Wychylili się znad blatów, widząc jak Gabriel pomaga Kali wstać, a bogini z całkowitą ufnością ułożyła się w jego ramionach.

— Zabierzcie ją stąd — zawołał Gabriel, nie spuszczając oczu z brata.

Dean chwycił Kali za ramię i ciągnął ją ze sobą, chociaż ta odwracała się do końca, aby jak najdłużej utrzymać wzrok na Gabrielu. Sam nie skupiała się na tym prawie tęsknym spojrzeniu, tylko uważnie obserwowała Lucyfera; dopiero tuż przy drzwiach wymieniła krótkie spojrzenia z Gabrielem i po raz kolejny nie wiedziała, co ma myśleć o wydarzeniach z tego wieczoru i nie tylko.

Odstawili Kali tam, gdzie chciała, a potem stwierdzili, że skoro Gabriel się nie pojawia, to znaczy, że... że już się nie pojawi. Dlatego Dean postanowił zobaczyć, czego musiał pilnować.

Kiedy odkryli, że w okładce na porno naprawdę znajduje się... porno, cóż. W sumie Sam nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak ich to zaskoczyło. W końcu Gabriel był Tricksterem. Dean aż się wzdrygnął, kiedy zobaczył, że dziewczyna, po której właśnie przesunęła się kamera, to jego siostra. Sam prawie pisnęła, widząc swojego odpowiednika w porno. Porno, które oglądał jej brat.

Ciekawiła się, dla kogo z nich jest to gorsze doznanie: dla niej, czy dla Deana.

— Gabriel chciał, żebyś... strzegł  _tego_  za wszelką cenę? — wyrzuciła z siebie zduszonym tonem. Dean nie odpowiedział, bo musiał uważać, żeby nie spojrzeć tam, gdzie nie chciał patrzeć.

Jednak wkrótce wszystko się wyjaśniło. I chociaż Dean odsuwał się od ekranu coraz bardziej, a Sam robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona, to oboje zaczęli przysłuchiwać się uważniej, kiedy anioł zaczął mówić — najwyraźniej do nich. Przynajmniej mieli teraz jakikolwiek punkt odniesienia, jeśli chcieli pokonać Lucyfera bez zgadzania się na cokolwiek.

Kiedy fabuła znowu przestawiła się na porno, Sam zatrzasnęła laptop z większą siłą, niż było to potrzebne. Po ustaleniu z bratem, co powinni zrobić, nadal czerwona Winchesterówna weszła w milczeniu do samochodu.

— Dobra, nie chcę wiedzieć — oznajmił po minucie Dean, zapalając silnik.


	5. Family Matters

— Cześć, Deano.

— Oż cholera...! O kurwa. No nie. Już mam tak popaprane sny, że śnię o martwym archaniele. Super.

— Wybacz Deano za zepsucie niespodzianki, ale myślę, że niedługo taki martwy nie będę.

— Że co?

— Skoro mam wystarczająco mocy, żeby wejść do twojego snu, to nie chcę zapeszać, ale...

— Super. Świetnie. Będę mógł ci nakopać.

— Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Ale najpierw pytanie: dlaczego nie mogę wejść w sny Sam?

— Dlatego chcę ci nakopać. Wiesz, prawda?

— Przez to, że nie mogę wejść w sen Sam?

— Nie, dupku, przez Sam!

— Rety, Deano, nie bądź taki narwany i odpowiedz na pytanie.

— Sam nie śpi.

— No rozumiem, że teraz może nie, ale...

— Nie. Sam nie sypia. Wcale.

— ...

— Naprawdę, wcale.

— Jak to może nie sypiać? A mówi językami?

— Kurwa tej, gadasz jak Castiel.

— Zbadał ją?

— Tak.

— ...no i?!

— Nie panikuj, popaprańcu!

— Weź sobie nie panikuj w takiej sytuacji, Winchester!

— Sam nie ma duszy.

— ...powtórz, bo chyba nie zrozumiałem.

— Sam. Nie. Ma. Duszy.

— Nie mów o mnie nikomu, zrozumiano? Nikomu.

— Jasne, ale... Gabriel? Gabriel? Gabriel! Sukinsyn!

sss

Przy pierwszym odczuciu ciepła Gabriel był gotowy. Pojawił się w ogrodzie, a doglądający rośliny Jozue nawet nie drgnął.

— Gabriel. Ojciec mówił, że się niedługo zjawisz.

Gabriel złapał się za głowę, czując jak coś rozsadza mu czaszkę od środka. Był pewny, że odgryzł język swojemu naczyniu, ale gdy ból ustał, wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Potrząsnął głową i rozejrzał się.

— Co? — wydusił na wydechu, kiedy Jozue w końcu na niego spojrzał. Anioł uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na jego dłoń.

Tam, na kciuku, był nieznany ciężar. Gabriel uniósł dłoń i spojrzał na pierścień; ostro wciągnął powietrze i zamrugał parę razy, jakby nie był pewny, czy dobrze widzi.

— Czy to... co to... co?

Jozue położył mu rękę na ramieniu i zacisnął uspokajająco palce.

— Witaj, Regencie Królestwa Niebieskiego.

— Ale... ale Michał, co z Michałem? A Rafał? Co? Nie rozumiem, o co...

— Spokojnie — przerwał mu Jozue, a Gabriel przyłożył dłoń do swojej piersi w prawdziwie ludzkim odruchu spróbowania uspokojenia walącego serca. — Winchesterowie zamknęli Lucyfera i Michała w klatce. Rafał chce ich stamtąd wypuścić i wznowić apokalipsę. Castiel pragnie go powstrzymać, ale wybrał ku temu złą drogę.

A potem wszystko mu opowiedział.


	6. Like a Virgin

Sam właśnie powiedziała bratu, że Castiel opowiedział jej wszystko: że chodziła bez duszy i jak to na wpływało na jej myślenie, osądy i zachowanie. Ledwo co skończyli, a w polu widzenia pojawił się właśnie Castiel, wyglądający okropnie. Dean od razu skoczył na nogi i złapał anioła za ramiona.

— Cas? Cas, w porządku?

— Dean — odpowiedział anioł słabym, złamanym głosem. — Dean, przepraszam...

Sam wiedziała, że Dean chciał zapytać „Za co?”, bo na pewno nie za wygadanie się jej. Nie byłby taki załamany. Pytanie nie było w stanie wyjść z ust jej brata, bo Castiel nagle odwrócił się, a chwilę potem oko w oko z nim zmaterializował się Gabriel. Wściekły, potężny Gabriel. Słońce zostało dziwnie przytłumione, ale co chwilę wracało i jeśli przyjrzeć się ruchom cieni na ziemi, to Gabriel w furii machał swoimi... raz, dwa... sześcioma skrzydłami.

Dean instynktownie odsunął się, a Sam wstała.

— Czy ty chociaż raz pomyślałeś, dlaczego wiedza o Czyśćcu jest tak pilnie strzeżona, że nie przekazano jej nikomu innemu, tylko wybranym aniołom? Jak myślisz, co się tam znajduje, oprócz dusz, których tak łakniesz, aby rozprawić się z Rafałem, Castiel? Jak myślisz?! Właśnie nie myślisz! — Cień zmienił kształt na bardziej poszarpany; Gabriel nastroszył pióra, które wydawały teraz metaliczny odgłos, kiedy ocierały się o siebie. Jakby ktoś ostrzył nóż. Castiel wydał z siebie mały, złamany dźwięk. — Bestie Pańskie, Castiel! Bestie Pańskie! Nie wszystkie są takie jak Jagnięta! Większość z nich to stworzenia pierwotne, okrutne,  _przebiegłe_. To one znajdują się w Czyśćcu, Castiel. Lewiatany. Najstraszliwsze z Bestii Pańskich. Gdybyś otworzył Czyściec, wchłonąłbyś wszystkie dusze, tak, ale razem z tym  _nie_ miłym dodatkiem. Lewiatany nie odchodzą tak łatwo, Castielu! Zniszczyłyby cię! Powiedziałbym ci to wcześniej, ale musiałem rozprawić się ze smokami, który chciały uwolnić Matkę z Czyśćca. Matkę, Castiel! Udało mi się w ostatniej chwili!

Sam czuła się oszołomiona i wiedziała, że Dean czuje to samo. Jednak w momencie, kiedy jej brat ruszył do boku Castiela, kiedy anioł zaczął się chwiać, Sam skoczyła do Gabriela. Zdążyła zrobić dwa kroki, kiedy przed archaniołem pojawił się nie kto inny, tylko Kali; była przerażająca. Nie wyglądała tak, jak ostatnio. Była w swojej „normalnej”, boskiej formie, balansując anielskość Gabriela. Zaczęła coś do niego mówić, trzymając jego twarz w dłoniach. Tylko dwóch, pozostałe spoczywały na bokach archanioła.

[ ](http://kasssumi.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/481/7859)

Sam odwróciła od nich wzrok i z walącym sercem podeszła do Deana i Castiela. Ten drugi był skulony w pozycji embrionalnej i cały się trząsł. Dean trzymał go za ramię, nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić. Sam kucnęła przy nich, tyłem do pozostałej dwójki i po prostu objęła anioła.

— Cicho, Cas, spokojnie, już dobrze. Dean tu jest, zobacz, Dean. Dean tu jest, z tobą, zobacz. Otwórz oczy, Cas — szeptała mu do ucha, patrząc cały czas na swojego brata. Kiedy zaczęła powtarzać tylko w kółko „Dean, Dean, Dean”, oddech Castiela zaczął się uspokajać i drgawki na jego ciele ustępowały.

Sam wyprostowała się i pogłaskała Castiela po głowie, wstając na nogi. Spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła uspokojonego Gabriela i Kali w ludzkiej formie, przylegających do siebie jakby od tego zależało ich życie. Odwróciła wzrok i potrząsnęła głową, razem z Deanem pomagając wstać Castielowi. Ledwie co zrobili dwa kroki.

— Nie — odezwał się Gabriel i wiedzieli, że mówi to do nich. Sam odwróciła się i spojrzała prosto na niego.

— Później to z nim załatwisz. Teraz jest zbyt...

— O nie, Sam — warknął Gabriel. Nawet Kali nie próbowała go powstrzymać. — Castiel sobie na to zasłużył.  _Współpracował z Crowleyem, żeby otworzyć Czyściec_.

Całe ciało Deana zamarło, ale nie puścił osłabionego anioła, który skulił się w sobie. Sam miała mieszane uczucia, więcej było tych negatywnych, ale tylko poprawiła rękę Castiela na swoich ramionach.

— Teraz jest śmiertelnie przerażony. Boi się ciebie — powiedziała. — I nie tylko on — dodała cicho, zaczynając ciągnąć anioła do domu Bobby’ego, nie zauważając krótkiej emocji, która przesłoniła na moment twarz Gabriela.

Zauważył ją Dean. I Kali. Obaj zareagowali tak samo: gniewem. Nie zdążyli jednak się wcale odezwać, bo Gabriel pstryknął palcami i chociaż Dean napiął mięśnie, szykując się na jakieś dziwne... uderzenie, nic się z nimi nie stało. Za to na ringu pojawiła się kolejna osoba: Baltazar. Wyglądał na tak samo przerażonego jak Castiel, chociaż trzymał się prosto, z pochyloną w skrusze głową.

— Jak mogłeś? — powiedział cicho Gabriel wibrującym głosem, podchodząc do anioła. Castiel wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, odwracając głowę, aby spojrzeć na kompana.

— Pytała, odpowiedziałem — powiedział prosto Baltazar, ale dostatecznie głośno, że Sam usłyszała. Zatrzymała się na chwilę i zacisnęła zęby, a Dean zobaczył, że w jej oczach zebrały się łzy. Przyspieszył, zmuszając ją do wznowienia kroku. Bobby czekał na nich przy drzwiach i zamknął je za nimi bez słowa.

Nie słyszeli reszty rozmowy, ale światła w domu cały czas migotały, a parę szklanych rzeczy popękało. Odstawili Castiela na kanapę, gdzie ten znowu się skulił, ale oddychał spokojniej. Po chwili namysłu Sam doszła do wniosku, że jeśli kiedykolwiek Dean ma się dowiedzieć, to właśnie teraz. Ściągnęła z brata koszulkę i olewając jego protesty, położyła ją na głowę anioła. Dean spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę, ale Cas wyciągnął drżącą rękę i zaciągnął koszulkę bardziej na swoją twarz. Dean przez chwilę się temu przyglądał, ale potem odwrócił się.

Sam spojrzała na Bobby’ego i czuła, że w jej oczach znowu zbierają się łzy. Siąknęła nosem i przetarła oczy, łapiąc powietrze przez usta.

— Przepraszam, Bobby — powiedziała łamiącym się głosem i odtrącając wyciągniętą rękę Deana, pobiegła na górę.

**sss**

Wiedziała, że nie powinna zasypiać. Czy też raczej powinna, ale to był zły pomysł, jeśli nie chciała napotkać Gabriela. Chociaż istniała możliwość — bardziej pewna, przez co Sam czuła się dwojako — że Gabriel będzie zajęty przez Kali i nie znajdzie czasu (ochoty, potrzeby) na wpadnięcie do snów Sam.

Nie wiedziała, czy chce, żeby dał jej spokój, czy żeby jednak wpadł.

Nie spodziewała się, że nawet jak wpadnie, to przyprowadzi. Ze. Sobą. Pieprzoną. Kali.

— Ty chyba sobie żartujesz — powiedziała na głos, patrząc na boginię i celowo omijając wzrokiem Gabriela. — Wynocha z mojego snu. Oboje.

Kali wyglądała na niezwykle zadowoloną, owijając ramię wokół pasa archanioła. Sam odetchnęła w próbie uspokojenia się. Była pewna, że nawet w jej śnie Kali będzie miała wszystkie swoje boskie moce, więc wydrapanie jej oczu za tą jawną satysfakcję nie wchodzi w grę. Winchesterówna zauważyła, że jest zazdrosna i być może nieproszeni goście też to wiedzą, ale powiedziała sobie, że nie pozwoli, aby to w jakikolwiek sposób wpłynęło na jej osąd, zachowanie i... sny.

— Sam...

— Nie, Gabriel. Spadaj. Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać.

Gabriel zmarszczył brwi. Wydawało się, że jakaś bariera wyrosła pomiędzy nim a Kali, która musiała się odsunąć. Spojrzała zaskoczona na archanioła, a potem z błyskiem gniewu w oczach zniknęła.

— Sam.

Łowczyni wywróciła oczami i odwróciła się, idąc w kierunku pojawiającego się jakby z mgły krzesła.

— Słuchaj, archaniele. Nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać po tym, jak potraktowałeś Castiela, pomimo tego, co robił. — Postanowiła skupić się na mniejszym źle. — Przez ciebie wydało się, że biedak czuje coś do Deana i jak myślisz, jak na to zareaguje mój brat? — Spojrzała wilkiem na stojącego bliżej Gabriela, który miał chmurę gradową nad sobą. Prawie dosłownie. — Nie mówię, że to co zrobił nie zasługiwało na jakiś wstrząs, jakąś karę, ale... och. No tak. W końcu jesteś — czy byłeś, nieważne — Lokim. Tricksterem. Nic ciebie nie...

Sam otworzyła oczy, widząc nad sobą Deana, który potrząsał ją za ramię. Zamrugała i rozejrzała się po ciemnym pokoju.

— Która godzina?

— Druga — odpowiedział spokojnie Dean, puszczając ją i siadając na brzegu jej łóżka. — Dlaczego?

Sam usiadła ostrożnie i ziewnęła, pocierając oko dłonią.

— Dlaczego co?

— Castiel.

Sam nagle zrozumiała ogrom tego pytania. Nie chodziło tylko o to, dlaczego nie powiedziała mu, że anioł... coś do niego czuje. Chodziło też o to, dlaczego nie sądziła, że to jest ważne, dlaczego nie pomogła mu zrozumieć, dlaczego nic nie zrobiła, żeby temu zapobiec. Ale też dlaczego to się w ogóle stało, dlaczego anioł miałby się w nim zakochać, dlaczego musi zranić kolejną osobę, bo gdy odmówi Castielowi to ten będzie załamany, a jak się zgodzi na... jakikolwiek związek, to będzie w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, jak zawsze wszyscy, których Dean...

— Och — powiedziała Sam, kiedy zrozumiała najważniejsze z tych niezadanych pytań. — Dlaczego go kochasz?

Dean nie ruszył żadnym mięśniem, oprócz tego na szczęce. Sam westchnęła, wydostała się spod przykryć i po chwili zastanowienia usiadła zdziwionemu bratu na kolanach, a potem objęła go za szyję i przytuliła. Dopiero kiedy Dean, wahając się, ale nic nie mówiąc, owinął ręce wokół jej talii, Sam zaczęła cicho nucić „Hey, Jude”. Dean uścisnął ją mocniej i przycisnął twarz do jej szyi, a Sam zaczęła głaskać go po włosach. Nie sądziła, że sama potrzebowała tego tak bardzo.

[ ](http://kasssumi.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/481/8037)

— Wiesz, Castiel jest aniołem — powiedziała w końcu. — Może o siebie zadbać. Może być tym aniołem, o którym mówiła mama, że nad tobą czuwa.

— Właśnie, jest aniołem, jest czysty, nieskażony, a ja?

— A ty jesteś Prawym Człowiekiem. Chociaż ten tytuł jest już trochę przeterminowany. I nie rozwalisz tego, bo Castiel wszystko o tobie wie i widział cię w najgorszych stanach. I nadal cię kocha.

Przez chwilę Dean kołysał ją lekko, jakby potrzebował tego ruchu dla uspokojenia się. Sam pociągnęła jego głowę w górę, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

— Jak to dobrze, że masz siostrę. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żebyś miał rozmawiać o uczuciach ze mną, gdybym była facetem — powiedziała, zanim Dean mógłby sobie przypomnieć, że Castiel współpracował z Crowleyem.

— Sucz.

— Palant.

Dean w końcu poszedł chociaż trochę pospać, ale Sam nie miała ochoty wracać do snów, aby czasem nikogo tam nie spotkać. Dlatego ubrała się w swoje spodnie i koszulkę Deana, schodząc do kuchni po piwo. Za oknem zauważyła kobiecą sylwetkę i szykując się na najgorsze wyszła do Kali.

Oparła się o maskę najbliższego wraku samochodu i popijała piwo, podczas gdy bogini podchodziła do niej z nieczytelną miną. Po chwili zastanowienia Kali usiadła obok niej; kontrast pomiędzy wytartymi ubraniami Sam i elegancją bogini nie uciekł żadnej z nich.

— Co cię łączy z Gabrielem?

— Prosto do konkretów, widzę — odpowiedziała Sam, opierając piwo na swoim udzie. Ale wzruszyła ramionami. — Nic.

Kali prychnęła z niedowierzaniem.

— Ale coś cię z nim łączyło?

— Tak jak i ciebie — odpowiedziała Winchesterówna, odchylając się do tyłu i kładąc na masce. Wiedziała, że to głupie i niebezpieczne, tak się odsłaniać przy Kali, ale nawet gdyby trzymała gardę, to nic by nie mogła zrobić, skoro bogini potrafiła zabijać wzrokiem.

— Nic więcej ciebie z nim łączyć znowu nie będzie. — To zdanie z ust Kali brzmiało bardziej na oznajmienie faktu, a nie jako pytanie. Ale oczywiście krew Winchesterów ma to do siebie, że przez nią ludzie robią wszystko na opak. Dlatego Sam prychnęła.

— Skoro idziemy w „Dumę i uprzedzenie”, to proszę bardzo. Nie, nie mogę tego obiecać.

— Jesteś tylko marnym człowiekiem. Mogłabym cię zmieść z powierzchni ziemi samą myślą.

— Powodzenia. — Sam przyłożyła butelkę do ust, ale zaraz odsunęła ją, żeby dodać: — Powodzenia wtedy w podrywaniu Gabriela, na pewno będzie zadowolony.

— Nic dla niego nie znaczysz.

— Może tak, może nie.

Kali była wybitnie wkurzona stoicyzmem Sam, a Winchesterówna zaczynała się spinać. Dlatego odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy bogini zniknęła, zostawiając ją samą. Sam przeczekała na dworze do świtu, a potem jeszcze trochę posiedziała oparta o niewybitą przednią szybę.

Kiedy w końcu wróciła do domu, po aniele spędzającym noc na kanapie nie było żadnego śladu; koszulka Deana leżała złożona na oparciu sofy. 


	7. Unforgiven

Jeśli było coś, czego Sam nie chciała nigdy więcej doświadczać, to właśnie tego uczucia.

O dziwo, kolejną jej myślą było to, że z jej szczęściem coś takiego na pewno nie będzie jednorazowym przypadkiem. Wypadki chodzą po ludziach, ale ludzie czasem nie chodzą po wypadkach. A klatka Lucyfera na pewno była jednym z tych wypadków, które pozostawiają po sobie bardzo, bardzo trwały ślad.

W jednej chwili martwiła się, co jeszcze mogła robić podczas tego roku, kiedy chodziła bez duszy, skoro ta jedna sprawa niosła ze sobą tyle konsekwencji, a w drugiej czuła, jakby podpalano jej skórę i odrywano ją od kości jednocześnie, nabijając na haki i rozkrajając mięśnie, dzieląc je na centymetrowe paski.

Tak jak nagle się zaczęło, tak samo nagle ustało. Sam odkryła, że nadal ma oczy, kiedy zorientowała się, że może je otworzyć. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Zamrugała i skupiła wzrok na lekko rozmazanej twarzy Deana.

— Hej, hej, hej, jesteś z nami? — Usłyszała jego głos i pokiwała głową, starając się uspokoić swój żołądek.

— Zabierz ją stąd — odezwał się kolejny głos i dopiero teraz zauważyła, że po jej drugiej stronie klęczał Gabriel.

Wyciągnęła ręce do brata, który pomógł jej wstać. Uwiesiła się na jego ramieniu, odzyskując równowagę i oddech. Kiedy archanioł obejrzał ją od stóp do głów, kiwnął Deanowi głową i zniknął.

Sam nie zdążyła zapytać, co on tu robił, bo Dean wypychał ją na zewnątrz, do samochodu. Posłusznie zajęła miejsce pasażera i czekała za nim. Trzaśnięcie bagażnika później Dean władował się na siedzenie kierowcy i z piskiem opon ruszył przed siebie, mamrocząc pod nosem coś co brzmiało na „jak najdalej od tego miasta”.

— Dean? — Zerknął na nią, ale nic nie powiedział. — Co tu robił Gabriel?

Patrzyła, jak na szczęce brata drga mięsień.

— Zjawił się parę sekund po tym, jak... upadłaś. Mówił, że tymczasowo wzmocnił ścianę w twoim umyśle.  _Tymczasowo_ , Sam, co oznacza, że nie będziesz już kopać wokół wspomnień z zeszłego roku, jasne?

Sam wiedziała, że lepiej będzie teraz nie drażnić Deana. Plus, naprawdę, naprawdę bolała ją głowa i musiała się przespać.

Następnego ranka wydawało się, że Dean trochę ochłonął; przynajmniej nie był wściekły.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał, podając jej kawę.

— Jakby potrąciła mnie... planeta — odpowiedziała słabo, wciskając palce do oczodołów tuż przy czole, starając się zmniejszyć ból.

Odmówiła tabletek, skupiając się na kawie.

— Chcesz o tym pogadać? — zaczął Dean, siadając obok niej na masce.

— ...o „tym”? — zapytała.

— No o tym, cokolwiek to było. Wyglądało jakby poraził cię prąd.

Sam nie wiedziała, czy na takie pytanie istniała dobra odpowiedź. Zdecydowała się w końcu na:

— Przyjemne to nie było, ale nic mi nie jest.

Oczywiście Dean, będąc starszym bratem i mając już doświadczenie w tych sprawach, od razu wiedział, co się naprawdę stało.

— To było Piekło, prawda?

Gdy zadał to pytanie, Sam zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy Dean kiedykolwiek też w ten sposób... odczuł powrót z Piekła. Jednocześnie była na siebie zła, bo jeśli to była prawda, to w takim razie nigdy nic nie zauważyła.

Dean nadal mówił. Sam starała się to wszystko uspokoić, ale nie dał za wygraną. W końcu poddała się, bo wiedziała, że nie ma na świecie większej siły niż opiekuńczość jej brata.

**sss**

Winchesterowie siedzieli w motelu, rozkoszując się czasem wolnym od polowań, przynajmniej dopóki coś nie przyciągnie ich uwagi, kiedy usłyszeli szelest skrzydeł zwiastujący niebiańskich posłańców. Sam spojrzała znad laptopa, a siedzący na kanapie Dean wykręcił głowę do tyłu.

Naczynie Castiela wyglądało okropnie; jak człowiek, który nie spał od co najmniej dwóch dni i przez ten czas żył jedynie o wodzie, bez niczego do zaspokojenia głodu. Baltazar nie wyglądał wcale lepiej, chociaż nie wydzielał z siebie takiego zrezygnowania, jak drugi anioł.

— Cas? — Dean chciał dojść do anioła, ale Baltazar zasłonił go ramieniem.

— Wybacz, ale Castiel musi spełnić swoją pokutę — powiedział spiętym głosem.

— Pokutę? — wtrąciła Sam, wstając i podchodząc do brata na środek pokoju, chwytając go za łokieć.

Wzrok obu aniołów przesunął się na nią i poczuła, jak włosy na karku stają jej dęba. Instynktownie zacisnęła dłoń na ramieniu brata i cofnęła się minimalnie tak, żeby stał przed nią.

— Sam — zaczął Castiel cichym, wyczerpanym głosem. — Zdejmę ścianę z twojego umysłu, a następnie przeniosę wspomnienia z klatki.

Sam zamrugała.

— To chyba dobrze, tak?

— Nie zaszkodzi to jej? — wtrącił Dean, marszcząc brwi. Castiel pokręcił głową. — To wspaniale!

Castiel posłał mu smutne spojrzenie i usiadł na brzegu łóżka, wskazując miejsce obok siebie Sam. Za późno Dean się zorientował, że inny aspekt tego zadania uszedł jego uwadze.

— Przeniesiesz gdzie? — zapytał.

Sam otworzyła szerzej oczy, ale nie udało jej się odsunąć od dłoni anioła. Baltazar przytrzymał Deana, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę. Okrzyk brata („Cas!”) był ostatnim, co Sam usłyszała, zanim poczuła, jak jej ciało upada w ciemność.

Gdy na nowo otworzyła oczy, leżała na drugim łóżku i w rękach miała wciśnięte kawałki materiału. Upuściła je i zauważyła na dłoniach ślady od wbijania paznokci. Obróciła głowę w stronę drugiego łóżka i zauważyła spięte plecy Deana. Miał oparte łokcie na kolanach i pochylał się do przodu, chowając twarz w rękach. Uniosła się wyżej na poduszkach i zobaczyła postać Castiela, leżącego w bezruchu i z twarzą bez emocji, wpatrującego się w sufit.

[ ](http://kasssumi.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/481/8199)

— Dean...?

Odwrócił się do niej i zobaczyła, że owszem, chował twarz w dłoniach, ale trzymał w nich też (zapewne przy swoim policzku) rękę Castiela. Kiedy jej spojrzenie za długo zostało na tej dłoni, Dean szybko odłożył ją i przetarł twarz dłonią. Mimo tego Sam widziała lekki rumieniec na jego policzkach.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał, wstając od anioła i podchodząc do niej. Sam skupiła się i pomyślała o jakiejś historii z czasów, kiedy nie miała duszy, a którą usłyszała od Casa. Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć żadnych konkretnych szczegółów, ale nie było żadnego pulsowania w jej głowie, żadnych przebłysków czy bólu. Odetchnęła i pokręciła głową.

— Dobrze. Co z nim?

— Nie... — Dean westchnął i usiadł ciężko na jej łóżku. — Nie wiem. Baltazar zniknął parę minut temu.

— Jak długo?...

— Półtora godziny.

Sam przesunęła się tak, aby usiąść obok brata. Otworzyła usta, żeby powiedzieć coś dodającego mu otuchy, ale przerwało jej pojawienie się Gabriela. Archanioł wyglądał na tak samo zmęczonych jak poprzedni aniołowie, chociaż w jego oczach i napiętej posturze dało się wyczytać determinację i skupienie. Dean już był na nogach, przy łóżku Casa, wskazując na niego palcem.

— Napraw go!

Gabriel spojrzał na Winchestera z wiele i jednocześnie nic nie mówiącą miną.

— Myślisz że po co przyszedłem? — powiedział spokojnie, siadając na łóżku po drugiej stronie Castiela. Sam zauważyła, że jego naczynie było niemal tak samo wyczerpane jak drugiego anioła. Worki i sińce pod oczami podkreślały bledszy odcień cery. Fryzura, zwykle ustylizowana na biznesmena, tym razem wyglądała na pospiesznie przeczesaną palcami. — Ale jest z tym drobny kłopot.

— Jaki? — zapytała Sam, odrzucając przykrycie. Gabriel zerknął na nią pobieżnie, prześlizgując się wzrokiem po jej ciele.

Wbrew sobie Sam uciekła spojrzeniem na Castiela. Archanioł nie pojawił się w jej głowie ani razu od wyrzucenia go z jej snu i późniejszej konfrontacji z Kali. Sam domyślała się, że pewnie odbudowanie hierarchii w Niebie pochłania dużo czasu, a biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie tylko on wydawał się wyczerpany, to do tego potrzeba też masę energii. I to nie tak, że Sam  _tęskniła_ , czy coś. Na pewno nie. Nie. Po prostu nie.

— Będę musiał wyciągnąć jego Łaskę, aby ją oczyścić.

— Na jak długo? — zapytała Sam w tym samym czasie, kiedy Dean zapytał:

— Czy to będzie bolesne?

Gabriel uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i tylko pokręcił głową.

— Na chwilę — odpowiedział, podciągając rękaw. — Ale będziecie musieli wyjść, jeśli chcecie nadal używać oczu.

Dean się wahał, ale Sam wyciągnęła go siłą do samochodu. Widzieli, jak Gabriel zasłania okna, zagryzając dolną wargę. Dean zaciskał dłonie na kierownicy; Sam zmarszczyła brwi i przezornie przymknęła powieki, bo ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, kiedy usłyszała, jak Dean wychodzi z samochodu. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła Gabriela przy drzwiach. Dean wyminął archanioła bez słowa i zniknął w środku. Sam postanowiła dać im trochę czasu w samotności, więc tylko otworzyła drzwi Impalii, ale nie wysiadła z niej. Gabriel podszedł do niej i oparł się o tylne drzwi.

— Zdziwiły mnie te wspomnienia — powiedział bez ceregieli archanioł, krzyżując nogi w łydkach i ręce na piersi. — Tylko Lucy... znęcał się nad twoją duszą. Nie wyczułem żadnego śladu Łaski Mickeya. — Sam nie skomentowała ani „Lucy’ego”, ani „Mickeya”. — Czyli albo obaj zajmowali się konkretną duszą ludzką... albo Michael bronił duszę waszego brata przed naszym bratem. W obu wypadkach wychodzi na to, że tylko Lucyfer gnębił twoją duszę. Gdyby doszło do najgorszego, gdyby zawaliła się ściana w twoim umyśle, to miałabyś na karku tylko jednego wściekłego archanioła.

Sam pokiwała głową. Wystawiła nogi z samochodu i spojrzała na Gabriela. Patrzył na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i wyciągnął rękę. Sam otworzyła swoją dłoń i archanioł upuścił na nią trzy fiolki z krwią. Wyglądał, jakby myślał, co jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w końcu pokręcił krótko głową i zniknął. Sam domyśliła się, czym jest ta krew, chociaż nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić z trzecią fiolką. Ponieważ nie była pewna, które w nich dokładnie zawierają krew jej i brata, schowała do schowka wszystkie trzy. Wysiadła z samochodu i zerknęła w uchylone drzwi od pokoju motelowego. Zaraz jednak odsunęła się i zamknęła cicho za sobą drzwi, wracając do samochodu, żeby nie przeszkadzać.

Dean wszedł na łóżko, na którym leżał Castiel i ułożył się obok niego, na przykryciach. Anioł skulił się przy nim, chowając twarz w zagłębienie szyi łowcy. Dean niepewnie obejmował Casa, trzymając usta i nos w jego włosach. Anioł trząsł się nieco, co nie było dziwne biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jego jestestwo było wyciągnięte, przeprane i włożone z powrotem.


	8. Defending Your Life

Sam nigdy nie była tak wdzięczna za kursy przygotowawcze na studiach. Co prawda wątpiła, czy cokolwiek było w stanie przygotować ją na takie postępowanie karne, ale i tak w porównaniu z poprzednimi oskarżonymi Dean miał ten luksus, że był ktoś, kto miał minimalną wiedzę na ten temat i mógł go bronić. Chociaż trudno było bronić kogoś na rozprawie, gdzie sędzią, oskarżycielem i wykonawcą kary (bo wyrok zawsze głosił „winny”, zawsze) był egipski bóg.

— Ponieważ naprawdę mi się to podobało, będę wspaniałomyślny i zapytam... — Ozyrys pochylił się w stronę Deana. — Dean, czy mam wezwać ostatniego świadka? — Sam nie potrafiła odczytać miny brata. — Czy może już dość.

Dean wyglądał na spiętego i pokonanego, a Sam nie miała pojęcia, kogo bóg może mieć na myśli.

I to ją przerażało.

— O czym on bredzi?

— Ozyrysie, staruszku!

Cała trójka odwróciła się w stronę drzwi od stodoły, o które opierał się Gabriel.

— Loki. Co za niespodzianka — powiedział bóg, siadając wygodniej na krześle. Archanioł zaczął iść powoli w jego stronę. — Niestety na razie trwa rozprawa, więc jakbyś nie miał nic przeciwko...

— Właściwie to mam — przerwał mu spokojnie Gabriel, siadając na miejscu poprzednio zajętym przez Deana. Położył nogi na stole, skrzyżował je w kostkach i wyczarował lizaka z powietrza. — Widzisz, Ozie, jeśli dostatecznie się skupisz, to zdasz sobie sprawę, że twój trzeci światek nie może zostać od tak przywołany z krainy umarłych, bo go tam nie ma.

Dean spojrzał ostro na archanioła, a Ozyrys zmarszczył brwi, jakby oddalając się w poszukiwania.

— Jak świadek? — zapytała Sam, spoglądając to na brata, to na Gabriela.

— Loki. Co ty zrobiłeś? — syknął Ozyrys, siadając bardziej prosto.

— Cóż — odpowiedział archanioł, gryząc lizaka i odrzucając patyczek za siebie. — Tak naprawdę byłem całkowicie za tym, co zrobił Deano, ale jeśli w taki sposób się tego używa przeciwko niemu... — Pokręcił głową. — Nie, tak się bawić nie będziemy.

— Nie jesteś Loki — oznajmił Ozyrys, wstając. — Loki nie byłby w stanie przywołać duszy z Czyśćca.

— Dean — odezwała się Sam, spoglądając ostro na brata. — O czym oni mówią?

Usta Deana były zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę. Uparcie wpatrywał się w Gabriela, jakby jej nie słyszał.

— Nie, nie jestem Lokim. Niestety nie dowiesz się już, kim jestem — oznajmił spokojnie archanioł, a następnie pstryknął palcami. Bóg nie zdążył krzyknąć, będąc rozpruwanym od środka, wybuchając jak Castiel dawno temu, na cmentarzu, też przez pstryknięcie palców, palców innego archanioła.

Gabriel skoczył na nogi i otrzepał ręce. Sam przetarła twarz rękawem.

— Och, no tak — powiedział archanioł i pstryknął jeszcze raz, oczyszczając Winchesterów z krwi.

— Gabriel — wydyszał Dean, wstając i patrząc na niego uważnie.

— Deano, wiesz, że musisz to powiedzieć. — Głos archanioła był bardziej stanowczy. — Ale tak, on żyje. Znowu. Dzięki mnie. Chociaż aż sam się dziwię, do czego to doszło, żebym przywracał z martwych byłych... — Tu urwał, widocznie przeklinając się pod nosem. Ale tyle wystarczyło Sam, żeby dodać dwa do dwóch. Obróciła się w stronę brata.

— Mówiłeś, że pozwoliłeś mu odejść! — krzyknęła, uderzając otwartymi dłońmi o blat.

— Rory[*](http://fiki-od-kasss.livejournal.com/43768.html#pierwszy) był potworem, Sam, jeśli raz zabijał, zrobi to po raz kolejny!

— Jeśli raz piłam krew demona, to zrobię to jeszcze raz?! — odkrzyknęła Sam. Przez chwilę żaden z obecnych się nie odezwał, przez co Sam wkurzyła się bardziej. — Ty. — Odwróciła się do Gabriela. — Gdzie on jest? Mówiłeś, że wskrzesiłeś Rory’ego, tak?

Rysy archanioła stężały.

— Sam. Naprawdę uważasz, że dam ci namiary na twojego byłego? — odpowiedział z prychnięciem, a następnie zniknął.

Nie pozostało jej nic innego jak wrócić do brata.

— Skoro w ten sposób traktujesz moje osądy, że wracasz i zabijasz kogoś, za kogo poświadczyłam, to może lepiej będzie, jeśli każde z nas pójdzie swoją drogą — oznajmiła i wyszła ze stodoły, mając wielką ochotę trzasnąć za sobą drzwiami.

Kiedy znalazła się w motelu — innym niż ten, w którym dzieliła pokój z bratem — nie spodziewała się żadnych gości, dlatego wyszła z łazienki w samej bieliźnie, prosto na Gabriela, Rory’ego i jego córkę.

— Och — zauważyła elokwentnie, nawet nie próbując się okryć. Podeszła spokojnie do torby na łóżku i szybko założyła na siebie dżinsy i koszulkę. — Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest — powiedziała, podchodząc do Rory’ego i przytulając go krótko. Spojrzała na Gabriela i starała się nie zarumienić przez to, jakim wzrokiem na nią patrzył. — Dziękuję.

Archanioł machnął ręką, a Rory wziął córeczkę na ramiona.

— Z nią już wszystko w porządku. Obiecuję, że nigdy więcej o nas nie usłyszysz.

Sam kiwnęła krótko głową, wymieniając smutny, nostalgiczny uśmiech z mężczyzną. Chwilę potem Gabriel pstryknął palcami i po Rorym i jego córce nie było śladu.

— Sam — odezwał się archanioł i Winchesterówna nie zdążyła się w pełni obrócić w jego stronę, a już czuła jego usta na swoich. Gabe złapał ją za biodra i przyszpilił do ściany, wkradając się językiem między jej wargi. Dopiero po chwili Sam zorientowała się, że oddaje pocałunek, a jej palce są wplecione we włosy archanioła.

Odsunęła głowę tak szybko, że uderzyła się potylicą w ścianę. To nie powstrzymało Gabriela, który zaczął całować jej szyję i obojczyki. Wiedziała, że miała dość siły, aby pociągnąć go za włosy i odciągnąć, ale nie mogła się do tego zmusić. Gabriel gościł w jej myślach tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy wpraszał się do jej snów.

Poddała się całkowicie, kiedy jego ręka wsunęła się pod jej koszulkę. Nadal była zła na brata, czuła ulgę, że Rory żyje, a adrenalina spowodowana procesem Ozyrysa jeszcze nie opuściła jej ciała, a jaki był na to najlepszy sposób?

— Regencie — odezwał się głos za plecami archanioła. Gabriel zesztywniał, a Sam jęknęła cicho, otwierając oczy.

Na środku pokoju stał Castiel, nie patrząc na nich, ale co najmniej metr obok. Na twarzy miał wyraz determinacji, który sprowadził Sam na ziemię. Odsunęła od siebie Gabriela i odeszła od ściany, przeczesując palcami włosy.

— Idźcie stąd — powiedziała, patrząc na Casa, nie na drugiego anioła. Z cichym szumem obaj zniknęli bez słowa.

Tej nocy Sam długo nie mogła zasnąć. Parę godzin po tym incydencie domyśliła się, co zrobił Castiel. Poznał ją wystarczająco, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy robi coś wbrew sobie. Oczywiście to nie jest porównywalne do, na ten przykład, picia krwi demonów, ale coś Sam mówiło z tyłu głowy, że o ile skutek może być inny, to dotarcie do niego jest równie uzależniające.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *W tym odcinku oryginalnie była Amelia Pond. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać.


	9. Time for a Wedding

Dojechawszy do Pike Creek, Dean wszedł do baru z zamiarem przeszukania dziennika ojca z nadzieją, że znajdzie jakieś wyjaśnienie... sam do końca nie wiedział, co się stało, jak się stało i dlaczego się stało, a to nigdy nie wróży nic dobrego. Kiedy jednak zobaczył gazetę i uświadomił sobie, że być może czeka go jeszcze przeprawa z kolejną sprawą, stracił siły. Potarł oczy palcami.

— Cas, wiem, że jesteś zajęty w tym Niebie i w ogóle, ale jakbyś doniósł szefowi, że Sam wpakowała się w kłopoty, byłoby miło. O, i koniecznie wspomnij fakt, że Sam wyszła za mąż, na pewno się ucieszy.

— Wstrzymaj swoje konie, Deano.

Dean obrócił się i zobaczył Gabriela siedzącego obok niego. Castiel stał za nim, z rękoma w kieszeniach prochowca, patrząc na swoje buty. Dean chciał wyciągnąć do niego rękę, ale mentalnie strzelił sobie w twarz i odwrócił się do archanioła pijącego jakiś kolorowy drink.

— Siadaj, Castiel, nie wiś tak nade mną — odezwał się Gabriel, dmuchając powietrze w drinka i robiąc bąbelki. Castiel zawahał się, ale gdy zobaczył uniesioną brew Deana, zajął stołek po jego drugiej stronie. — Powtórz mi jeszcze raz, Deano, bo chyba źle usłyszałem.

— Sam wyszła za mąż. I o ile nie lubię ciebie bardziej niż jego, to wątpię, żeby Sam zakochała się i wzięła ślub po czterech dniach. Nawet w Vegas.

Cas nie musiał ściskać ramienia Deana, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę na reakcję Gabriela. Takiej fali mocy dawno nie czuł. Po chwili zorientował się, że właściwie to Cas po prostu się boi, bo gdy ostatnio Gabriel puścił swoją Łaskę wolno, Cas został zredukowany do trzęsącej się papki. Dean chwycił jego nadgarstek i ścisnął, ale nie spuszczał wzroku z Gabriela.

— Ja wiem, że jesteś zazdrosny, ale się uspokój — odezwał się w końcu do niego, podsuwając mu pod nos gazetę. — Może to ma z tym jakiś związek.

Archanioł rzucił okiem na artykuł.

— Zostań z nim, Castiel — powiedział i zniknął.

**sss**

Sam czuła się zdezorientowana. Pulsujący ból w głowie nie pozwalał myśleć, na dodatek nie wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. Powoli jej wzrok wracał do normy, ale minęła chwila, zanim zorientowała się, kogo ma przed sobą.

— Beckett? Co?...

Powietrze wyleciało z jej płuc, kiedy mężczyzna zdusił ją w uścisku i pocałował. Chwilę później wszystko ustało, a ona mogła odetchnąć normalnie.

— Chyba nie do końca sobie to przemyślałeś, koleś — odezwał się znajomy głos Gabriela. Sam zamrugała i skupiła się. Dostrzegła archanioła trzymającego Becketta przy ścianie siłą umysłu.

— Ty jesteś... — zaczął Beckett, starając się skupić. Po chwili dał za wygraną. — Nie mam pojęcia, kim jesteś.

— Kosmita tańczący wolne, coś ci to mówi? — warknął Gabriel.

Oczy Becketta stały się komicznie wielkie. Patrzył to na archanioła, to na Sam.

— Ale Lucyfer cię zabił! Tam, wtedy, w hotelu!

Sam czuła, jak ból powoli odpływa, dlatego była w stanie się bardziej skupić na rozmowie. Dzięki temu wiedziała, że priorytety Becketta naprawdę potrzebowały przemieszczenia.

Wyczuwając, że Gabriel niedługo osiągnie szczyt złości, Sam powoli podeszła do niego, zatrzymała się za nim i oparła czoło o jego ramię.

— Gabriel. Co się stało.

Archanioł nadal był spięty, ale przynajmniej jego zdenerwowanie nie wzmagało się już więcej. Miała nadzieję, że Beckett będzie miał chociaż tyle rozumu, żeby się nie odzywać.

— Wyszłaś za mąż. Z prawnego punktu widzenia jesteś teraz Sam  _Rosen_.

Jeśli to był żart, to naprawdę niesmaczny.

— Gdzie jest Dean?

— Spławiłaś go. Sprowadził mnie. Demony grasują w mieście. Powiedz mi, od kogo brałeś ten eliksir?

— Myślisz, że nie poznałbym demona? Przeczytałem wszystkie książki! — oburzył się Beckett. Gabriel musiał coś zrobić, bo po chwili dodał: — ...proszę pana. Wasza świątobliwość? Wasza anielska mość? — Każdy tytuł był wymawiany wyższym tonem.

Sam dźgnęła Gabriela palcem w plecy. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, jakby dotykała metalu. I na pewno nie wyobraziła sobie krwi, która poleciała z jej palca.

— Och — odsunęła się i wsadziła palec do ust.

Gabriel kompletnie zamarł i nagle zaczął wydawać się mniejszy niż w rzeczywistości. Po chwili obrócił się i wyciągnął dłoń Sam z jej ust, przyglądając się nacięciu.

[ ](http://kasssumi.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/481/8602)

— Nosisz jakąś zbroję czy coś? — zapytała, wolną ręką rozmasowując skroń.

— Nie. To moje skrzydła.

— Och.

— Oooooch — dodał Beckett.

Sam mrugnęła, a po skaleczeniu nie było śladu. Gabriel spojrzał przez ramię na Becketta, po czym pstryknął palcami i związał mu nadgarstki i kostki.

— Nie wiem, czy masz tu więcej tych... — zaczął, ale przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. Cała trójka spojrzała po sobie i to Sam poszła otworzyć drzwi.

W progu stali Dean i Cas. Anioł trzymał w rękach jakąś paczkę.

— Wiedziałem, że Gabriel to naprawi, ale Cas nalegał, żeby przynieść jakiś prezent — wyjaśnił Dean tonem wiele mówiącym o tym, jaki naiwny jest anioł, ale Sam wyczytała między wierszami afekt, jaki jej brat ma do Casa przez takie zachowanie.

— To gofrownica — oznajmił anioł.

— Wspaniale, rodzinka w komplecie, możemy iść zatłuc odpowiedzialnych za ten bałagan — powiedział wychodzący z salonu Gabriel. — Cas, mamy dwa demony do zlokalizowania. Dobrze by było... O, kolejny gość.

I rzeczywiście, chwilę później za ich plecami pokazał się Crowley. Mignął tylko na chwilę, zobaczył dwa anioły, po czym dał nogę. Anioły musiały zniknąć za nim.

— Nic nie mów — mruknęła Sam, zamykając za Deanem drzwi.


	10. Time After Time After Time

Zwabienie Chronosa z powrotem do obecnych czasów miało być wyzwaniem. Na szczęście dzięki temu, że Dean pomyślał (jak to mówiono w znanym filmie) „czterowymiarowo”, Sam i szeryf Mills miały możliwość ściągnąć boga. Sam miała nadzieję, że razem z Deanem.

Sam przez chwilę poczuła ulgę, widząc brata w jednym kawałku. Szeryf Mills od razu do niego podbiegła, ale Sam wiedziała, że musi się zająć bogiem.

— Hej! — krzyknęła i zamachnęła się. Chronos odwrócił się w jej stronę i już miała go uderzyć, kiedy została odciągnięta do tyłu. — Co?!...

Zobaczyła Castiela przed Deanem i Jody, a ją samą trzymał Baltazar. Przed Chronosem stał Gabriel.

— Anioły znowu zstępują z Nieba — warknął Chronos. — Macie kolejną apokalipsę do rozpętania?

— O nie, nie — odpowiedział z galanterią Gabriel. — Apokalipsa jest już  _passé_. Po prostu za dużo czasu spędziłeś w przeszłości i nie wiesz, że Winchesterowie są pod moją ochroną.

Chronos odetchnął głęboko.

— Chcę do niej wrócić, Loki. Nic mnie nie...

Trzasnęły drzwi. Wszyscy obecni w pokoju odwrócili się w stronę korytarza; do pokoju weszła Kali, a jej ramiona już się paliły. Castiel cofnął szeryf Mills i Deana od niej, patrząc niepewnie najpierw na Baltazara, potem na Gabriela.

— Kali — przywitał się zimno Chronos. Gabriel wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale szybko przybrał neutralną minę. Bogini nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, chociaż miała na sobie elegancką garsonkę. I, jak było wspomniane wcześniej, jej ramiona były pokryte ogniem.

— Wali mnie to, jak zacznie strzelać, będziesz moją żywą tarczą — wymamrotała Sam do Baltazara, chowając się za nim. — Po ostatnim razie wolę z nią nie zadzierać.

Anioł zaśmiał się krótko, ale stanął prościej, poważnie traktując swoją rolę jako ochroniarza.

— Nie dam ci zabić kolejnego boga, Gabriel — powiedziała Kali, stając na środku pokoju, obok Chronosa, wyciągając ręce na boki, w stronę Castiela i Gabriela. Castiel napuszył się, jakby chciał zasłonić sobą Deana i szeryf Mills. Gabriel nie poruszył się wcale. — Jeśli torujesz sobie drogę do stołka, Regencie, to będziesz musiał przejść po mnie — dodała bogini, patrząc na niego twardo. Chronos milczał, stojąc za nią i wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie. Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że na szyi miał zacięcie, Sam nie sądziła, że jego dobry humor będzie długo trwać.

Zdawało się, że Gabriel też to zauważył.

— I masz zamiar każdego jeszcze istniejącego boga zachować na własność? — zapytał, unosząc brwi. — Kto tu sięga szczytu? Ja jestem Regentem. Zostało mi to nadane z Mocy Pańskiej, sama Jasność wróciła mnie z martwych. Nie muszę się wspinać na szczyt, Kali; już tam jestem. Odejdź.

Bogini zmarszczyła gniewnie brew, a płomienie na jej ramionach powiększyły się. Wyglądało na to, że Chronosa ogarnęła furia, ale posłusznie udał się za oddalającą się boginią.

— Przez chwilę było gorąco — powiedział w końcu archanioł, materializując sobie lizaka i pakując go sobie do ust.

— Nie wiem czy powinnam się cieszyć, że Bobby mnie przysłał — oznajmiła Jody, siadając przy stole i wzdychając ciężko. Cas kucał przy Deanie, który rozmasowywał sobie gardło. Rozmawiali tak cicho, że Sam nie mogła wyłapać słów. Baltazar rozwalił się na krześle przy stole, spoglądając w sufit i prawie kopiąc szeryf Mills. Sam oparła się o ścianę i odetchnęła głośno.

— Sprawdźcie, czy waszej krwi też nie wzięła — oznajmił Gabriel i wszyscy oprócz Jody odruchowo złapali się za szyję. Sam prychnęła lekkim śmiechem.

— Jakby chciała, to gdzieś w torbie mam jeszcze tą krew, co nam dałeś. — Archanioł obrócił się w jej stronę. — No co? Nie wiem, w której jest twoja krew. A skąd mam wiedzieć, czy krew archanioła nie jest czymś, co może nam zaszkodzić, jeśli niepowołane ręce się do niej dobiorą? Albo może potrzebowalibyśmy takiej krwi do czegoś. Na pewno by się coś znalazło. Myślę praktycznie.

— Mnie zastanawia — zaczął Dean, wstając z podłogi i patrząc na Castiela z uniesionymi brwiami, kiedy ten chciał mu pomóc stać — dlaczego Kali była taka zła na ciebie — mówił do Gabriela. — Ostatnim razem jak ją widziałem, to byliście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Archanioł pstryknął palcami i wypstryknął miejsce do siedzenia dla każdego. Sam zajęła miejsce w wyglądającym na bardzo miękki fotelu. Gabriel ciumkając lizaka czekał, aż wszyscy usiądą.

— Mogłem odbyć potem z Kali bardzo poważną i głośną rozmowę. Przed powrotem do Nieba — oznajmił, marszcząc brwi i patrząc na lizaka, jakby go osobiście uraził. — Kali powiedziała coś, co mi się nie spodobało. O kimś, kto z kolei bardzo mi się podoba — dodał i z całkowitym brakiem subtelności spojrzał w stronę Sam.

— Naprawdę nie wiedziałam, że z bogami też macie do czynienia na co dzień — wtrąciła szeryf Mills, nie zauważając niczego dziwnego. — Dlatego pójdę się teraz położyć, a potem wracam do siebie. Wstąpię do Bobby’ego, żeby mu powiedzieć, żeby mnie więcej nigdzie nie ciągnął...

Ostatnią część Jody wymamrotała do siebie, znikając po schodach.

— Kali z tobą o tym rozmawiała? — zapytała po chwili Sam, kiedy nikt inny nie poruszył tematu. Gabriel pokiwał głową. — Huh. Naprawdę musiała nadal coś do ciebie czuć. Trzeba było się jej trzymać, wiesz?

Gabriel wyślurpał coś z lizakiem w ustach.

— Stary, dobrze wiesz, że jak tak robisz, to gówno można zrozumieć — powiedział Dean, opierając policzek o blat. Nadal był w ubiorze z lat ’40 ubiegłego wieku i Cas przypatrywał mu się z dziwną intensywnością. Sam postanowiła nie kłopotać się za bardzo takimi myślami.

— Wiem, ale tak się buduje napięcie — odpowiedział archanioł, wyciągając lizaka z ust. — Bardzo ciekawie ubarwiła waszą rozmowę, jestem w osiemdziesięciu sześciu procentach pewien, że takie słowa między wami nie padły. Morał wyszedł taki, że kazała mi obiecać, że nigdy do ciebie nie wrócę — powiedział, patrząc w stronę Sam, ale nie na nią konkretnie.

Dean jęknął i uderzył czołem w blat.

— Nie chcę tego słuchać. Cas, zabierz mnie stąd.

Po krótkiej wymianie spojrzeń z Regentem, anioł zniknął gdzieś Deana i zabrał się razem z nim. Baltazar nie przejawiał żadnych oznak ruchu.

— No co? — zapytał, kiedy i Gabriel, i Sam posłali mu pytające spojrzenia. — Dostarczacie wspaniałej dozy rozrywki.

— Baltazarze — syknął archanioł. Baltazar zniknął.

Sam uniosła brwi, skrzyżowała ręce pod biustem i spojrzała na Gabriela.

— Kali naprawdę wczuła się w rolę — powiedziała cicho. Archanioł zmarszczył brwi.

— Jaką rolę?

— Lady Catherine. Czy też raczej hybrydy lady Catherine i jej córki. — Gabriel patrzył na nią z niezrozumieniem na twarzy. Sam zaśmiała się lekko. — Jesteś na ziemi tyle czasu, że zrobiłeś się na Lokiego, a nie słyszałeś o „Dumie i uprzedzeniu”?

— Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym słyszał. Chociaż osobno o każdym z tych wiem dużo. Byłem dumny i uprzedzony wiele razy.

Sam pokręciła rozbawiona głową, wstała i przeciągnęła się nieco.

— Też musiałabym się położyć.

Usłyszała pstryknięcie palców i znalazła się w kompletnie innym miejscu. Albo Gabriel po prostu zmienił wnętrze. Wszystko miało odcień łagodnego seledynu. Spojrzała na archanioła, który wskazał brodą na coś za nią. Odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła szeroko, widząc ogromne łoże. Bez ceregieli padła na nie, nawet nie ściągając butów.

— Dziękuję — wymamrotała w końcu w poduszkę. Wygięła się pod dziwnym kątem, żeby nie unosząc głowy ściągnąć buty i wierzchnią warstwę ubrań. Uchyliła jedną powiekę i zobaczyła, że archanioł nadal siedzi w tym samym miejscu, patrząc na nią znad złączonych dłoni. — Gabe. To wygląda, jakbyś się modlił. Przestań, to dziwne.

Weszła pod przykrycia i ściągnęła spodnie, zrzucając je na podłogę. Została w podkoszulku i bieliźnie, czyli prawie idealnym ubiorze do spania. Jednak jedna myśl nie dawała jej spokoju. Uniosła głowę i rozejrzała się, jakby to odpowiedziało na pytanie, gdzie są...

— Cas i Dean są w motelu na drugim końcu miasta — odpowiedział za nią Gabriel. — Jakbyś się zastanawiała.

Sam znowu upadła na poduszki.

[ ](http://kasssumi.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/481/8781)

— Będziesz tam siedział, jak jakiś podglądacz i zboczeniec?

— Tak — odpowiedział po prostu archanioł. — Na razie nie mam żadnych obowiązków w Niebie.

— Mhm.

— Zawsze mogę do ciebie dołączyć — spróbował anioł. Sam sądziła, że chciał wykorzystać to, że jest zmęczona.

— Może.

— Może?

— Może potem.

— Potem?

Sam uśmiechnęła się, biorąc drugą poduszkę i przytulając ją do siebie. To powinien być wystarczający sygnał, że nie chce z nikim dzielić dobroci tak wygodnego łóżka.

— Tak, potem. Jak...

— Jak co? — Gabriel brzmiał na zaciekawionego i zirytowanego, że musi czekać na jej odpowiedź. Sam stwierdziła, że kazanie archaniołowi czekać to naprawdę fajna zabawa, więc tylko uśmiechnęła się do poduszki. — Ej, Sam, nie zasypiaj mi teraz!

— Potem, Gabe — odpowiedziała tylko. — Może potem.


End file.
